Young
by JHNNangel13
Summary: The teen years get a little supernatural. Emotions run a bit high with the teenagers and a new family in town isn't quite what they seem. Will they finally believe Dean or will someone pay with their life?
1. Memories

_As always, I don't own them sadly. Starts off with the boys at 8 and 4 and Kat at 6 and then shifts to 10 years later. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Memories

* * *

The Chevy impala slowed to a stop in front of the dark woods not too far from their current living quarters. John looked over at his eldest son Dean, who was very skilled in the job even at the tender age of 8. He then glanced to the back seat to see his youngest son, Sammy, almost falling asleep onto the child that he had taken in after her family was destroyed most likely by the same thing that had took his beloved wife. He knew it was too early for 4 year old Sammy to be out hunting, but he also knew that he couldn't leave him at home by himself. Dean had started hunting and doing easy jobs along with his father at 6. They were never really dangerous just very simple, easy, in and out jobs. He was also convinced that this was going to be Kat's second hunt and she was only 6. John got out of the car and looked back at Sammy. He grabbed a spell and said it in order to protect him. Dean followed his father's lead and excited the car as well. John opened the back door as Kat slowly slid out and ran next to Dean.

John- "Alright Sammy. You stay here and take care of the car. It's very important and you're just the man for the job. Remember don't let anyone in or anything. We'll be back soon." saying to his youngest son.

Sam- "Okay daddy."

John glanced back as he shut the door to his car and went to the trunk to grab 2 guns to take care of the killer dog that had been taking people. It was almost like a werewolf or wendigo but only in size. The actions were also the same but all you had to do was shoot it and it would be over. John really could have done it on his own but his son really wanted to come and there would be no harm in having a little extra practice for Dean.

John- "Okay, here's the plan Dean. You and Kat follow behind me and I'll go ahead a little and see if I can get it's attention on me. Then you shoot it."

Dean- "We've gone over this a thousand times already. I think I got it by now!" grabbing the gun.

John- "Now is not the time to be a smartass Dean."

Dean- "Yes sir."

Kat- "Why don't I get one?"

Dean- "You're too little. Plus you don't need one."

Kat- "I'm not too little! And why don't I?"

Dean- "That's what I'm here for. Now just follow me and don't go running off!"

He grabbed Kat's hand with his free hand and began to follow his father into the dark woods. It was early fall and there were barely any leaves on the trees as the newly set sun let the darkness roll in with the illumination of the moon and the little bit of sunlight that was still hanging on. John had kept a steady pace with determination to get this dog and get back home and continue with the more important search of what had caused so much tragedy to his family. John was so preoccupied in his quest as Dean followed behind pulling Kat's tense, scared grip along with him. She was trying to keep up when she tripped over a raised root.

John was getting farther ahead and hadn't even noticed that Dean and Kat were not right behind him anymore. When Kat fell, her grip in Dean's hand caused him to stop as it slipped through his fingers. She had hit her knee on a rock and was about to cry when she realized that she couldn't do that in front of John and even more so in front of Dean. She remembered just recently when she began to cry after a fall and Dean had made fun of her relentlessly for weeks. Dean turned around when he felt air in his hand and saw Kat starting to get up off of the ground. He glanced back towards his father who was going father into the distance and then ran over to Kat and started to help her up only to be slightly brushed off.

Kat- "I can do."

Dean- "Great job there kiddo."

Kat- "Don't call me that!"

Dean- "You really have to be more careful Kitty Kat. Come on, we have to catch up to dad."

Kat- "Okay." she was standing next to him as they heard a noise in the bushes behind them.

Dean- "Kitty Kat, you okay over there." he whispered to her.

Kat- "Yeah." she replied shakily.

Dean- "Let's go get dad. Now." he turned and started running towards his father and then he realized that she wasn't behind but still standing in the opening as a huge black figure appeared in front of her.

The dog was between Kat and Dean and was beginning to approach her. She stood still in terror. Even Dean was frozen in place for a few seconds. It only took a few seconds for the thing to get even closer to the tiny form of the terrified girl and that was all Dean needed. Unfortunately when Kat fell, Dean had dropped the gun and now it was near Kat but the young girl, although she thought she did, sadly did not know how to shoot a gun.

As the beast was closing her in, Dean sprang into action. He quickly moved, and placed himself directly in front of Kat as the claws from the beast made four deep bloody marks in his left arm. He had pushed Kat down hard onto the ground behind him as he looked at the beast in its eyes. His arm was throbbing but that pain was replaced with a new sort as the creature grabbed his left arm and pulled it in such a way that a loud pop was heard as his shoulder became dislocated. He let out a yell of immense pain as the creature began to lift him up.

John had heard the yell and was off in a run back on towards the sound. He came to a halt when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. There was his son with a blood arm, and it was hanging limply obviously out of place and being several inches above the ground, struggling for every breath. John quickly lifted his gun and shot repeatedly until the click of emptiness sounded long after a cry from the beast and a thud of it's dead body hitting the ground.

Dean had dropped to the ground and instantly was sitting in front of Kat and trying to hide his own tears from the pain in his shoulder. John ran over to his injured son. He quickly lifted Dean up to a standing position and grabbed Kat with his other.

John- "What the hell happened."

Dean- "She fell and it attacked us." panting still trying to catch his breath.

John- "Well it's dead now. How does your shoulder feel?"

Dean- "It's fine. It just hurts and I can't move it."

John- "It's dislocated. I'm going to have to put it back. It's going to hurt a lot."

Dean just nodded his head as John set his firm hands on either side of his son's shoulder. Dean took in a deep breath as John popped the shoulder pack into place with a muffled scream from Dean. Kat looked on horrified at what had just happened. They all headed back to the car as John watched his eldest son carefully and giving Kat a reprimanding glare as she slid in the back next to a sleeping Sammy. The moving of the car had awakened Sammy and by that time they had already arrived back at the house.

John took them inside and cleaned up Dean's four cuts on his arm and made him wear a sling, which Dean absolutely hated. John had rushed Dean off to his room and made him lay down in the bed to rest up. It didn't take long before Sam came running into Dean's room. Dean knew the exact reason, it was one for his safety and two because John was letting loose on Kat. Sam at first began by questioning Dean about everything with his arm and everything and then Dean grabbed a book with his good arm and Sam settled in next to his older brother. It was their usual ritual. As Dean began reading it didn't take long for Sam to fall asleep and then Dean listened to the assault that Kat was getting from John.

John was yelling at Kat for her carelessness and how she had put one of his sons in danger. He said that he regretted ever taking her in. There were a lot of things that Dean hoped his father really didn't mean. It wasn't like it was her fault. It was his dad that had taken them out there. Dean then heard the door slam and was pretty certain that his dad was going out to make sure that there were no more of those things out there. He then heard the sound of footsteps as Kat ran past his room into her room. It didn't take long before he heard her finally cry herself to sleep. Dean began to close his eyes and fell asleep for about 3 hours before he was awakened by the sound of rain outside.

Even at this age, he was a light sleeper. Then there was the sound of more crying in the room next to his. He was concerned and would have went to check it out, but he didn't want to disturb Sam. Dean moved his injured arm to a more comfortable position without waking Sam. The second his dad had left he had removed the sling. It wasn't much longer before he heard the light footsteps approach the door to his room. His door was slightly opened as he saw Kat standing there. His eyes were half open as to just observe what was happening. Kat had seen that both Sam and Dean were asleep and was about to turn away when she heard Dean patting the side of the mattress and pulling back the covers on the side that Sam was night, his right side.

Kat reluctantly walked over to the bed and looked into Dean's now opened eyes. She just looked into them for a little while and then he nodded and she finally slid in next to him. She sighed and he pulled her closer realizing that she was really scared that he was seriously hurt. She began to cry again which switched Dean into big brother mode. He had had plenty of practice with Sammy when it came to that area and perfected the art. He rested his chin on the top of her head until her breathing had finally slowed and became calm and peaceful signaling that sleep had finally arrived.

Dean- "It's okay Kitty Kat. I'm fine. You were brave tonight Kitty Kat. It's okay."

Dean fell asleep shortly after but not before whispering in Kat's ear that he was fine and none of it was her fault.

* * *

10 years later

An 18 year old Dean was in the bathroom just stalling as much time as possible before having to go off to yet another day of school which he found completely useless. Sam had been up since way early in the morning studying for yet another test that he felt that he needed to get 100 on. A sixteen year old Kat was standing outside the bathroom door banging on it and yelling as her soaking wet hair was dripping on the floor. Yet again Dean had pushed her out of the bathroom before she was ready for school.

Kat- "Dean! This isn't fair. You're not even doing anything useful in there!"

Dean- "And how would you know? Anyway you don't need makeup or dry hair or anything like that!"

Kat- "I am so gonna kill you if you don't open this door! It's called getting make-up on and getting ready for school!"

Dean- "I'd like to see you try. Again you don't need that crap. Come on Kitty Kat you don't wanna be late." he opened the door but just stood in front and refused to move.

Kat- "It's Kat for the thousandth freakin' time!"

John- "If you guys are late I'm not covering anymore."

Dean- "I'm all ready and Sam's already. Looks like we're just waiting on Kat." smirking at her.

John- "Well Kat stop stalling and get in the car. You guys can't afford anymore lates. I'll be leaving after you get home today."

Dean nodded as Kat angrily grabbed her back pack and rushed to the impala slamming the door extra hard as Sam snickered entering the back seat. Dean just glared at her as he started the car and head for the school.


	2. Young Rebels

Chapter 2

Young Rebels

* * *

The impala came to a stop at its usually position in the busy school parking lot. Dean turned off the ignition as he was soon surrounded by his usual group of those who liked to think of themselves as rebels. Sam quickly exited the car in his gray t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He grabbed his back pack full of books and headed over towards the middle school where his eighth grade year was taking place.

Dean stepped out of the car after seeing his brother running along. There was Dean the typical bad boy in school that every girl had a crush on. He pulled the collar on his leather jacket up as he was in the typical black shirt with a jean shirt over top, worn jeans, biker boots, and his jacket topped the entire ensemble off. He was joined by his fellow rebels Andy, Colin, Mike, Jess, and Todd. They were all the same as Dean when it came to appearance and their school records. All the teachers knew that they weren't going to get much effort out of them even if they were actually smart.

Kat excited the vehicle after a deep sigh. She knew what was coming, same as everyday. There she was in her tight black tank top, jean shirt over top tied to expose the mid drift, low rise tight jeans, and her own set of biker boots. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail that did little to hide her embarrassment as the cat calls began. She rolled her eyes and preceded over towards her own group of usual friends.

Todd- "Hey there kitty kitty." whistled towards Kat as she turned and gave him the finger and kept walking.

Colin- "Seriously dude, you live with that!"

Dean- "One of these days she is gonna come over and give you a piece of her mind."

Mike- "So you wouldn't mind hooking one of us up?"

Dean- "Please. Like I would ever let you guys get her alone in a room."

Andy- "What are you afraid we'd hut her?"

Dean- "Actually I'm afraid that she'd kill one of you and we'd have to hide the body."

Jess- "I don't know. She might be fun."

Dean just rolled his eyes as they heard the bell ring, telling them that it was time to get to class.

The day went by fast for Sam as he absorbed every little bit of information that was being thrown his way. This was the one place that he felt he belonged. He felt normal while he sat there in class finishing his assignments before everyone else. He was even praised for his work by his teachers. Especially since most of them had had Dean as a student. They had already been please on the first day when Sam had actually shown up on time and done his assignment.

For Dean the day could not have ended soon enough. His classes were boring beyond belief and yet again he had gotten lectures from just about every teacher about his grades. Although he did manage to get the head cheerleaders phone number in the process. It's not like he had anything for her but another date wouldn't hurt. When the bell had finally rung ending the day, Dean was the first one out of the room to meet his group as they planned their evenings and Dean waited for Kat and Sam.

Kat had been taking some advanced classes in order to make her senior year easier when it finally came. She even had a class with Dean. It wasn't a major class or anything just a senior dominating class. She was the only sophomore. The only part that really got to her was the fact that she had to sit in front of him due to alphabetical order. This year had been slightly different thought. There were two new students. One of which was in the same grade as Kat and the other a senior.

Cross Tomlinson was a perfect match for any girl. He was almost exactly like Dean in attitude and charm, and even body type. The only difference was that he was also a good student. And there he was, assigned directly in front of Kat during their class. She couldn't take his eyes off of him. There was just something so alluring and irresistible about him. She didn't even remember what had happened in the class, all she could remember was the bell and the hurry over to her next class.

At the end of the day, Sam quickly hurried over towards the car and slid into the backseat. He usually would have told his brother all about the day and everything, but he didn't want to embarrass Dean in front of his friends again. The last time, Dean had ignored him for weeks. Sam sat in the backseat and pulled out one of his books and began reading as he heard his brother and his friends laughing.

Dean saw Kat stop at the front of the school and saw her talking to a new girl. It was Cross's sister Kim, who although Dean found attractive, he didn't trust the family. He felt as though this kid was stepping on his ground. Dean was tuning his friends out and was fully focused on Kat now. He reached into the car and hit the horn causing Sam and everyone else around him jump. Kat heard, quickly said bye to Kim and slid into the car.

Todd- "So Kat, you've really grown."

Kat- "And I see that you're still struggling with your little problem. It's not suppose to be smaller than your thumb." cocking her head to the side.

Todd was walking closer to Kat clenching his fists and Dean saw. He stepped in front of his friend in order to calm him down. Thinking quickly he waved good bye to them and sped off towards home.

The car ride was silent. Sam was studying, Kat was slightly angry at Dean, and Dean was just thinking about some lines to use on his date that night. When they got into the house, there were weapons spread all over the floor with John sitting in the middle. There were papers everywhere, and John was running around crazy.

John- "Hey boys, Kat." nodding at them.

Dean- "Dad. How long are you going to be this time?"

John- "You know the answer to that. Until it's dead."

Dean- "What are you dealing with this time?"

John- "From the sounds of it, a very angry spirit or a couple of them."

Dean- "Why don't I go with?"

John- "You have to stay here and take care of Sammy and Kitty Kat. Plus I'd rather have you graduate."

Dean- "But dad…"

John- "Dean you have to stay. Do you understand me?"

Dean- "Yes."

John- "Yes?"

Dean- "Yes sir." he sighed.

John- "Now you guys stay put when you're home. Only going to school and home. Got it?"

Dean/Kat/Sam- "Yes sir." all in unison.

John- "Dean's in charge so listen to him. I don't want anything happening like last time."

Kat and Sam nodded as John said his goodbyes and left on the hunt. Dean turned to Kat and Sam and then sat down on the couch. Sam was studying and doing other homework and Kat was up in her room once again listening to Dean's music. It didn't take long before Dean had gone upstairs and was preparing for his date when he stopped in to talk to Kat.

Dean- "Hey there." walking into the room without knocking.

Kat- "Thanks for the privacy. What do you want?"

Dean- "I saw you talking to the new girl today."

Kat- "Great observation. She's too young for you and way too smart. And her name is Kim."

Dean- "She's the same age as you."

Kat- "God, do you ever quit?"

Dean- "No. It's hard to turn off the charm. Anyway, how much do you know about her?"

Kat- "Why do you want her number or something?"

Dean- "No. I'm more curious about the family."

Kat- "So you wanna know about her brother. Afraid that he's going to be getting more girls than you? They're new Dean. Kim's really down to earth and cool. In fact she might even have a thing for you. Just please don't ruin this friendship."

Dean- "I'm not afraid of her brother. Just curious about the people that you're hanging out with."

Kat- "Yeah and look at the assholes you hang out with!"

Dean- "Watch the language. And I have to go get ready for a date. Just…watch your back."

Dean shut the door and made his way to the bathroom to prepare for his night with the head cheerleader. This night was going to be fun. He knew that Kat was perfectly able to watch Sam and even Sam was able to watch himself. Plus Dean would only be gone for a few hours. There was still something that really bugged him about Cross and Kim though. He decided to brush it off with thoughts of how enthusiastic cheerleaders could be.

* * *

At the Tomlinson's, Cross and Kim were talking. Their parents were out getting dinner as the two discussed their new options in the new town.

Cross- "So what did you find out about her and them?"

Kim- "She's a Warren. Probably really sweet. She lives with two boys and their father. Bet you can't guess what they are?"

Cross- "Is it like a rifle?" grinning with pleasure.

Kim- "Exactly."

Cross- "There's nothing better than the warrior feel. Probably a little sour too."

Kim- "Looks like mom and dad picked the perfect town."

Cross- "I think I can use the girl."

Kim- "Her name is Kat."

Cross- "She sits behind me in class with the eldest Winchester behind her. After school tomorrow talk to her some more. Add me into it by saying that I'm interested in her or something. See her reaction and then we'll see if I need to make a move towards her or you towards one of the brothers."

Kim- "Who knows, double dates sound fun."


	3. Shameless Flirting

Chapter 3

Shameless Flirting

* * *

Dean had gotten home really late that night after his date. It was the same as always where the girl wore tight, little clothes and wouldn't stop giggling the whole night. He really didn't mind it, but he was never really looking for a real relationship with one of those kind. It just seemed like they had nothing there for him. He wasn't all too surprised to walk in and find Sam laying on the floor with a book across his stomach and Kat right next to Sam's sleeping form with her eyes also closed but leaning back against the couch in an awkward position.

Usually he would have woken them up but he didn't have the heart. He was about to head up to his room when he heard Sam shift in his sleep causing the book to fall to the side of him. For some reason he didn't feel the need to go sleep in his room, so he grabbed an extra pillow and laid it on the couch. Then he plopped down on it, stretching his legs with his boots still on and drifted off to sleep. He felt that it was a rightful place to be, protecting both his younger brother and one of his closest friends.

* * *

The sound of Whitesnake woke Dean from a wonderful dream of a few hot girls and his car and brought him into reality. He quickly sat up and glanced around the room to see that both Sam and Kat were still in the same spots as they were last night, still sleeping. He sat up and shook Sam's shoulders.

Sam- "Dean?" as his eye opened.

Dean- "Very good Sammy. Glad to see that you're learning some things in school. Now go get ready. Don't take too long, Kat and I still need to use the shower too."

Sam nodded his head and quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom. Dean picked up the pillow and threw it at Kat who jumped with a start and raised her foot that connected with Dean's stomach. After the startled wake faded, she started laughing at the form of Dean hunched over.

Dean- "What the hell was that for?"

Kat- "You surprised me. And shouldn't you be watching your language?"

Dean- "I'm and adult here, so no."

Kat- "What time did you get in last night?"

Dean- "Usual time." shrugging.

Kat- "So about 12?"

Dean- "Yeah. Remind not to pick up a cheerleader."

Kat- "Why? To cheery for your antisocial liking?"

Dean- "Just too girly."

Kat- "Oh so now I think I realize why you're so interested in Cross."

Dean- "What?"

Kat- "It's okay. I think you two would make such a cute couple." batting her eyes laughing at him.

Dean- "Yeah sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Dean walked over and smacked her on the back of the head. Kat responded by kicking his legs out from under him. They continued with cheap jabs until they were both pretty much wrestling with each other in the living room. Every piece of furniture had been moved from it's place as the were colliding with anything and everything in their path. After about 10 minutes Sam came down the stairs and began heading into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks at the tangled bodies in front of him. If Kat hadn't grown up with them, Sam would have thought that the display was one that would lead to another activity, but strangely enough, it seemed like this would progress to something more someday, Sam thought.

Sam- "Uh, guys. You can use it now." interrupting them, causing them both to untangle themselves and sit up and stare at him.

Dean- "Thanks kiddo. Hey, why don't' you grab some cereal or something while we go get ready?"

Sam smiled at his brother but then looked at the side of his cheek. There was a huge black and blue mark taking form. Obviously one caused from the impact of one of Kat's fists during their little wrestling match. Kat noticed Sam staring at Dean and got up to grab some ice for him from the freezer. Dean stopped Kat as she walked by him and pointed for her to look at herself in the mirror. When she looked into the mirror she saw an identical black and blue mark except around her left eye. Dean walked up behind her as they both peered at their reflections and laughed.

Sam- "Great job. You know dad's gonna kill both of you."

Kat- "Ah, it's nothing. I think I got the better of your brother there though."

Dean- "From the position that I had on you, I think I was winning."

Kat- "You wish. Now I'm going to go use what hot water is left. Put some ice on your jaw. If we have to, I can use some make-up to hide the marks so that they teachers don't get suspicious."

Dean- "Sounds good."

After both Dean and Kat had taken their showers, Kat began to work on covering as much as possible and then turned her attention to Dean. Sam couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Kat putting make-up on Dean's face. Dean seemed to hate it just as much but knew that it was a good idea. Then they headed off to school.

The day seemed the same as always. At the end of the day, Dean and his friends were all talking about their dates last night and comparing the girls, while Sam was studying for a test the next day. Kat was coming to the car when Kim stopped her.

Kim- "Hey Kat. Wait up."

Kat- "Hey, Kim. Sorry but I really have to get going or Dean will have my throat."

Kim- "It will only take a second. Oh my god, what happened to your eye?"

Kat- "I was practicing some kick boxing last night and the bag got the best of me. What's up?"

Kim- "Well as much as I would love to tell you that I want to get together or something tonight, I can't."

Kat- "I know what you mean. But obviously we could go guy watching some other night. I mean it's no problem."

Kim- "Actually. My brother was kinda wondering if you'd maybe like to go out with us or him sometime?"

Kat- "Your brother?"

Kim- "Yeah. If you're not interested that's fine. He just figured since you and I seemed to hit if off…"

Kat- "No that would great. I would love to."

Kim- "Okay so why don't we meet for pizza tonight at around 7?"

Kat- "Sounds great. I have to go. I'll see you later."

Kim- "Okay. Bye."

Kat walked over to the car as Dean had an annoyed look on his face. He had heard all about how Cross seemed to be getting all of the girls' attention lately at school. He wanted to like the guy but there was just something seriously off about him. Plus it didn't help that the rumor was that he was interested in Kat. That actually seemed to get under he's friends' skin more. Once Kat finally got into the car Dean said his goodbye to his friends and headed towards home. In the car Dean decided to see what the facts were.

Dean- "So you and that Kim girl seem to be getting along well."

Kat- "Yeah. She's really cool."

Dean- "So tonight I need you to watch Sammy."

Sam- "I don't have to be watched and it's Sam!"

Dean- "Yes you do."

Kat- "I can't. Where are you going to be?"

Dean- "I have some things to take care of with the guys. It's our usual pool night."

Kat- "What happened to staying home while John was gone?"

Dean- "If this has anything to do with that Cross guy…"

Kat- "You are such a jealous Ass!" she yelled as he pulled into the driveway of their home.

Kat ran out of the car and up to her room the second it stopped. She slammed the door behind her which caused an angry look from Dean. He hated having to deal with a teenage female that he couldn't get rid of. And half the time he couldn't stop thinking about her. He sighed and helped Sam with his books as they entered the house. If he had to, he was going to miss out on the pool night to watch over Kat on her outing that he knew she was going to do. She was pretty much a Winchester even if the same blood wasn't running through her veins, she had the stubbornness. Dean watched as Sam turned on the TV and he took a seat to spend some time with his brother even if he was stuck watching Growing Pains and Full House.


	4. There's Something About the Tomlinsons

Chapter 4

There's Something About the Tomlinsons

* * *

As the darkness began to fall Kat new that it wouldn't be long before she had to sneak out. It's not like she hadn't done it before and most of the time it had been when John was actually home. The only problem was that she had no doubt in her mind that Dean would be watching closely. It's not that she was afraid of him, she knew she was good at getting out, the only problem was that she had learned it from Dean.

She sat in the old chair in her room and began to plan her escape. There wasn't much to her room. The essentials of a bed, chair, desk, and of course a tape player. She had actually stolen many of Dean's tapes and decided to pop one in as her mind began to work on overdrive. She finally decided that there wouldn't be too much suspicion if she left the radio on and eased her way carefully out of the two story window. The worst part about her room was that the window was just far enough that she would have to jump onto the nearby tree branch.

She quickly tied her hair back into a pony tail, as to not look to into assuming this was a date, a nice Skid Row tank top, and her favorite pair of black jeans. To top off the outfit she grabbed her leather jacket that John had got her after one of her better hunts. It took months of complaining when she was a little younger, during a time when she wanted to be exactly like Dean. She turned on the radio, stacked the pillows under the covers, opened the window and took a very precise and graceful jump grabbing onto the extending tree branch. She quickly made her way to the ground and was off towards the pizza place.

* * *

As Dean and Sam sat watching TV, Dean checked the clock and could tell that it was time to make dinner. He didn't even quite understand why he had sat there watching the "normal" family sitcoms considering that Sam had went back to doing some extra reading.

Dean- "So are you ready to eat?"

Sam- "Aren't you going to wait for Kat?"

Dean- "Do you really think she's coming down?"

Sam- "I see your point. Why is she like this all the time now any way?"

Dean- "That is what the opposite sex is like. She's going to make someone very crazy someday when she gets married. That poor guy, I wouldn't want to trade places with him even if it meant not going against the stuff that we face everyday. I'd take a werewolf over her."

Sam- "Are they all like that?"

Dean- "Probably."

Sam- "You know, for some reason I think you'll change your mind about that werewolf thing."

Dean- "And why's that?"

Sam- "I think you like her."

Dean- "Excuse me? Of course I like her. It's hard not considering she's pretty much one of us."

Sam- "That's not what I meant."

Dean- "Oh you mean that way. There ain't no way that we would ever end up like that."

Sam- "You tell yourself that now."

Dean- "I don't know how you plan on getting anywhere in life with your eye on school with those crazy ideas of yours." he said as there was a sound upstairs.

Sam- "You do realize that she just left right?" raising his eyebrows.

Dean- "Yeah, I know. We really have to talk to her about her silent exits."

Sam- "You do, I have yet to actually sneak out yet."

Dean- "Yeah, yeah. Grab your coat."

Sam- "Why?"

Dean- "We're going out to dinner."

Sam- "She's going to kill us for spying on her." grabbing his coat and following Dean towards the car.

Dean- "I'd rather have her kill us then her end up dead."

Sam nodded as Dean slid into the drivers and eased the impala towards the only pizza restaurant in town.

* * *

Cross and his younger, but just as dangerous, sister Kim sat on the newly picked up couch in the living room. They were new to this town but that didn't make a difference in the amount of money and materials that they had picked up from those that they had killed. Their parents were currently picking up some more things in their pervious town, leaving just Cross and Kim for a few more nights. It made both of them very proud to think of the looks on their parent's faces when they informed them about their next targets.

Cross- "So we have two Winchesters? Mom and dad will be impressed with us bringing down "demon hunters" as they like to see themselves as. And what was the other girl again?"

Kim- "She's of Warren decent. Pretty pure from what I've found out. She probably doesn't even know what she is and how good her blood tastes. Can you imagine that kind of witches blood?"

Cross- "We can't go for it tonight though. We have to get the girl to trust us first. Tonight is just to get her into me then we go for her and the other two."

Kim nodded to her brother as they both checked the clock in their new house.

Cross- "Looks like it's time to go meet our new friend."

Kim- "Oh she's going to have a great night."

They both headed towards the front door and made their way to the restaurant in hopes of everything going to plan. One way or another they were going to feast on the some of the richest blood known to their half yet all powerful breed.


	5. First Dates and Suspicions

Chapter 5

First Dates and Suspicions

* * *

The center of town was usually the hang out for teenagers. There wasn't much to do in the small town but it wasn't too hard to find places for get togethers. It took Kat about 10 minutes to make her way down the dark streets to the all popular old pizza place. As usual the places was filled with teenagers and mainly peers from the school on dates or just spending some stress free time with friends. When she entered the room of booths and tables, it didn't take long for her to spot Cross and Kim sitting towards the outer area of dinning.

There was an outside area where the siblings were seated at a table right near the railing waiting patiently for Kat. As she began to walk towards them, Cross saw her and stood up to her a proper greeting. As Kat's eyes met with Cross's she couldn't hide the smile that crept onto her face and the immediate blushing of her cheeks. The blushing seemed to intensify as Cross grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. He then pulled out a chair for her as she sat at the table with Cross to her left and Kim to her right.

Cross- "Wow, you certainly have a way with time."

Kat- "Are you saying that I was late?"

Kim- "He's just been nervous. He has a hard time around girls."

Cross- "And little sisters never seem to know when to keep their mouths shot." he shot her a glance acting to be annoyed by her.

Kat- "Well just to let you in on a little secret, a woman is never late, she arrives on her own time."

Kim- "Well said."

Cross- "Why do I have a feeling that I'm never going to win?"

Kat and Kim just smiled as the conversation continued. They talked about school, family, life and everything in between. Kat was beginning to fall for Cross. Both Kim and Cross could see the feelings that Kat was beginning to have and knew that she was playing into their plan perfectly.

* * *

It took Dean less than five minutes to reach the pizza place. He slowly eased the car onto the side of the road with a perfect view of the outside dining area. He arrived in time to see Kat join Cross and Kim. Sam watched in the passenger seat as he could almost see Dean fuming like a rabid dog when Cross kissed Kat. He let out a weak laugh that he couldn't keep in which caused Dean to shoot his glare towards his younger brother.

Dean- "Something wrong?" slight annoyance

Sam- "No, not at all."

Dean- "Then knock it off."

Sam just rolled his eyes and watched as he brother was yet again shooting daggers at the group they were spying on. Sam was honestly bored. He found no point in spending the night sitting in the car that his brother was obsessed with just to watch someone who wasn't even in any danger.

Dean was infuriated from what he saw. He could not understand what Kat saw in that guy. It wasn't just Kat either, it seemed as though every girl in the school was over the moon with that guy. Dean didn't trust him or like him the least bit. He began to watch more closely as Kat and Cross began to get closer and closer to each other. He watched as Kim excused her self from the table. That was when a nerve hit. Dean could no longer just sit there and watch as that disgusting excuse for a guy put his hands on Kat.

Sam was shocked as he heard the familiar creak of the door open and turned to see his brother already half way across the street. Sam rolled his eyes as he too opened his door to get a better view of what his brother was doing although he already had some sort of idea and knew that Kat was not going to be happy in the least bit.

* * *

Kim had excused herself to the bathroom leaving room for her brother to begin to put the moves on Kat in order to get her to trust them. Cross had been getting closer to Kat all night and she didn't seem to mind in the least bit which showed the trust that she was already beginning to have towards them. Obviously they had the benefit of feelings working for them because Kat was quickly falling for Cross.

Cross was leaning closer to Kat as he put his arm behind her shoulders. She didn't flinch in the least bit only blushing the slightest bit more. In fact she even began to lean closer to him as well. It seemed as though the passion inside of her was taking over. She couldn't help herself, there was just something there that she felt was right and real. She blamed it on being a sixteen year old female as she couldn't control herself in the least bit. Both Cross and Kat leaned into each other and just as their lips were about to touch they were roughly pulled apart. Cross was pushed back hard into the nearby wall as Kat was trying to keep her balance in the chair.

Dean had Cross by the front of his shirt and wasn't going to let him forward as he pressed him harder into the wall. It took a few moments for Kat to even realize what was going on. When it finally registered that it was Dean that had done that, she quickly ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. She tried to pry it off of Cross but Dean was much too strong for her.

Kat- "Dean, what the hell are you doing?"

Dean- "Teaching him a lesson and you aren't even suppose to be here!"

Kat- "Get off of him!" she began pulling at his arm.

Dean used his right arm to brush her off and ended up hitting her harder than intended which caused Kat to land hard on the ground with a bruise already beginning to form on her jaw and a bit of blood dripping from her split lip where Dean's fist had made direct contact. By this time Sam had entered the outside dining area which brought Dean's attention to what he was doing.

Sam- "Dean! Are you going crazy!"

Dean turned to Sam and let Cross drop to the ground. Kim had reentered the area as she saw Kat and Cross's eyes meet. Kat silently mouthed "sorry" just before Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her to the car as Sam followed. The whole way to the car Kat was struggling and trying to hit Dean and make him stop anyway possible. Once at the car she fought as hard as she could but was finally pushed into the backseat where she sat quietly with her arms crossed over her chest.

Once at home, Kat angrily exited the car and made her way to the bathroom, appropriately slamming the door as she tended to her split lip. Dean and Sam sulked into the living room.

Dean- "That went well." throwing himself onto the old beat up couch.

Sam- "I don't know. I think that was one of your finer moments for sure."

Dean- "Hey I saved her ass tonight."

Sam- "From what? Getting pregnant? Because that doesn't happen just from kissing Dean. If it did you'd be a father of millions by now."

Dean- "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

Sam- "Is that rhetorical?"

Dean- "That one better be! Anyway, didn't you see the teeth?"

Sam- "Everyone has teeth Dean. It's not anything supernatural."

Dean- "Since when have fangs not been supernatural?"

Sam- "I think you're seeing things."

Dean- "You're only saying that because I'm right! And he had fangs and was ready to sink them into her neck!"

Before Sam could argue they were interrupted by Kat walking by and into the kitchen. She was silent and it was obvious that she wasn't going to be talking to either of them, especially Dean, anytime soon. Both of the Winchester were almost wishing that she would have just let loose of them and get it over with. A pissed off, yelling angrily Kat was better than a pissed off silent treatment Kat. She had gone 2 months once before she said a single word to Dean.

Sam got up to go towards Kat and waved for Dean to sit back down letting Dean know that he would only make things worse if he went with. When Sam entered the kitchen, Kat was putting ices on her split lip to keep it from swelling. She looked up at Sam as he entered with sympathetic eyes.

Sam- "Hey…Kat." he choked out as he took a seat in the chair across from her.

Kat- "Hey." she whispered quietly.

Sam- "You okay?"

Kat- "I've had worse."

Sam- "I've seen. Hey, you know Dean was just being Dean."

Kat- "He always is." she sighed.

Sam- "So how mad are you?"

Kat- "Right now? I'm not sure."

Sam nodded and walked back into the living room. This certainly wasn't the first time that he was going to be stuck between the two of them and certainly wouldn't be the last either. He loved his brother and would never go against him no matter how wrong his brother could be but at the same time Kat was like a sister to him and he didn't know if he could handle both of them being upset at the same time. It was obvious to every single person but the two of them just how much they liked each other. Even Sam could see that Dean and Kat were perfect for each other. Some part of Dean had to know too or else why would he have attacked Cross, the thought ran through Sam's mind.

Dean was still sitting on the couch deep in his own thoughts. He couldn't understand why no on seemed to see what he had seen. Neither Kat nor Sam had seen the danger that Kat had been in. And once again Dean was made out to look like the bad guy. He also couldn't understand why he really cared. It was more than just acting like an older brother, a complex he was accused of all too often. It always bugged him when Kat was with other guys. He was sure she could take care of herself but still there was always a nagging feeling in him. He hated it. He couldn't stand to be in the room any longer.

Dean looked at Sam, and then walked over, grabbed his keys and exited the door. Sam quickly ran to the front just as his brother was entering his precious car.

Sam- "Dean where are you going?"

Dean- "Out, I'll be back."

Dean started the engine and began down the road. Just as he was out of view, John Winchester's truck pulled up to the front of the house. Sam saw he's father's face as he saw the impala missing and knew that this was not going to be an easy night. And it didn't help that Dean wasn't going to be there for the interrogation especially since he was always better at lying, Sam had to think fast of a lie for Kat's split lip and a reason for why Dean left. And Sam knew it would all be up to him since Kat was not going to be in the mood. The approach of John brought Sam out of his thoughts and he smiled weakly at his father as they entered the house.

Sam- "Hi, dad."

John- "Sammy, where's Kat and Dean?"

Sam sighed as he led John into the kitchen.


	6. Silence Never Spoke Louder

Chapter 6

Silence Never Spoke Louder

* * *

John followed Sam into the kitchen. His eyes grew wide as he saw Kat leaning over a magazine with an ice pack pressed firmly to her lip. The sight infuriated John as he began to go through all of the possible ways that the injury could have occurred. Kat could feel John's gaze on her and looked up to meet his eyes.

Kat- "Hey John." she said quietly.

John- "What the hell happened to you?" trying to keep the anger down in his voice.

Kat- "Well you know. Same old, same old."

Sam- "We were training and I messed up and hit her when she was distracted." he chimed in before John had a chance to press further.

John- "That still doesn't answer where Dean is. He's suppose to be watching you two." directed towards Sam.

Kat- "I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves." rolling her eyes.

John- "Says the one with the split lip. Now where in the hell is Dean?"

Sam- "He went out to blow off some steam."

John- "For what?"

Kat- "He's an ass." she mumbled.

John- "Language! So he's been getting the silent treatment, yet again. Do I want to ask why?" a little sternly turning towards Sam.

Sam- "It's easier if you don't. It will save you the headache."

John- "Okay. Well it's late so go up to bed. You guys can't afford to be late to school tomorrow."

Both Sam and Kat nodded and went upstairs to their respected rooms. John grabbed a beer and sat down in the kitchen to wait for his eldest to return. He needed to find out what had happened between Dean and Kat and find out what really caused Kat's split lip. As he took a swig of his beer, he began to create theories on what had happened since he was gone.

* * *

Dean had been gone for two hours. He hadn't really driven to a certain spot, he just roamed around taking in the surroundings and listening to his music. He never could understand why women were so great to look at but so god damn hard to live with. And he was also trying his best to keep his mind off of Kat but it kept going back to her. Not only her but every little thing about her. The memory flood gates opened as Dean began to remember when he first met her and after she came to live with them.

_FLASHBACK_

_Although he was only two, he remembered the first time he got to hold a newborn. Seeing the numerous pictures from that time also aided in his memory. He remembered sitting on the couch as the Warrens gently placed the restless, wide awake baby Kat in his little arms. Dean looked down and it seemed as though there was an instant connection between them. The little baby smiled and became peaceful. She slowly closed her eyes and settled into his arms in a calm sleep. Both sets of parents laughed as they had seemed to already decide that the two would be close. Dean had a huge smile across his face and seemed to be gleaming. It was obvious that even at that age, Kat felt safe with Dean and that there was a very special friendship and relationship between the two._

_Then he was four. Before the Winchester tragedy, there was another fire in the house next to the humble abode of John and Mary Winchester. The fire occurred during the night and it seemed as though Kat's parents had known because the scared two year old was found outside the completely destroyed house._

_John and Mary had both heard the noise and quickly grabbed Sam and Dean to run outside. Mary held Sam closer as she watched the flames engulf her best friend's home. John had Dean's hand on the dark, summer night until Dean ran off towards stifling cries. John tried to grab his eldest son but eve at four, Dean was too stubborn to handle sometimes._

_Dean followed the cries until he found Kat sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest and her head hidden with her arms wrapped around her legs. Dean gently approached her and sat down next to her. She never once looked up as she continued to sob. He put his arms around her as if to protect her from whatever was making her cry. He then pulled her as close to him as possible and she collapsed into his chest. By then John had found them and from that nigh forward Kat became part of them all_

_END FLASHBACK_

As much as Dean felt that he could stay out forever, he knew that he had to face reality and return home. As he approached the house, he was some what shocked to see his father's familiar truck. This was not something that Dean was looking forward to at all. And on top of everything he was going to deal with the silent treatment from Kat again. Then he remembered hitting Kat and her split lip.

Dean- "Great! How am I going to explain that to him!" as he was stepping out of the car and entering the house.

* * *

The past hunt had taken it's toll on John Winchester as his body and mind were both exhausted. He was only half way threw his second beer when sleep had pulled him into the darkness. Sometimes people just needed rest. His dreams were anything but peaceful as images from November 2nd continued to haunt him. The nightmare that he had that night mixing with the reality, both ending with him losing Mary. John's mind was so within his nightmare that he didn't even hear his eldest return home.

* * *

Dean was somewhat relieved to find that his father had fallen asleep until he saw the distress he seemed to be in. There were beads of sweat on John's brow and his face was contorted in a painful expression. John's head was going back and forth as he was murmuring words that Dean couldn't make out. That was when Dean knew that he had to wake his father up. The simple touch of Dean's hand on John's shoulder caused John to jolt up causing Dean to lose his balance and fall to the floor with a thud.

Dean- "Well that was fun." as he began to go to the other chair in the room.

John- "Where have you been?" a little more calmly than expected or wanted.

Dean- "I went out."

John- "I can see that. Where and why?"

Dean- "What's with all the questions?"

John- "You were suppose to be watching Kat and Sam."

Dean- "I think they were perfectly fine. Why does it matter? You're never home anyway."

John- "You do not talk to me like that! I gave you orders and you disobeyed! And Kat got hurt because of you!"

The last statement made Dean freeze for a few seconds. He wondered just how much his dad knew about what happened. It didn't take too long for Dean to reply to his father though.

Dean- "I'm 18!"

John- "Then act like it!"

The two just stared, more like glared, at each other until neither would back down. Both went in opposite directions and slammed the respected doors to their rooms. Another normal night for the Winchesters.

* * *

As the buzzing alarm sounded in Sam's room, he tried to keep his eyes closed to the world, but to no avail. He hated days like this. He had heard his brother and dad fight last night but knew that they would both brush it off and dean would go back to following orders from John. That was the least of his worries. He could already feel the tension between Kat and Dean and neither one of them were even up yet. For some reason he just knew that this one was going to last a long time and escalate. There Sam was, yet again, playing the role of the poor soul stuck between them.

When Sam stepped out in the hallway he saw his father getting ready to leave for a while. Sam then saw Dean walk into the room as well. Sam was watching and listening to the exchange.

John- "Now remember what I said."

Dean- "Yes, sir" he nodded obediently.

John- "Caleb is sending Caleb Jr. out to watch you guys. We'll probably be gone for at least a month as we have a few hunts to look into."

Dean nodded as Sam's heart sank. He hated how his father would just get home and then leave right way again. Little did he know that his brother felt the same way.

John- "Well then, I guess I'm off. Caleb Jr. should be here by tomorrow. Watch out for yourself and take care of Sammy and Kat. Understand?"

Dean- "Yes, sir."

With a nod of his head, John exited the door leaving Dean in charge until CJ arrived. Sam quickly hopped into the bathroom and began to get ready for school. When he was out, he found Dean trying to apologize to Kat. Sam just watched as he discovered a more sincere side to his brother, if only for a moment.

Dean- "Would you just listen to me?"

Kat stood in silence.

Dean- "Oh come one! Am I the only one who saw his teeth? I was trying to help you! Next time I'm just gonna let you be a snack!"

Kat- "If you're trying to say that he's a vampire, then how come no one else saw it? Just admit that you're jealous! Even Sam said that he didn't see anything! And seriously, vampires don't exist!"

Kat pushed past Dean and began to enter the bathroom.

Dean- "Kat."

He got no reply as she continued to walk in.

Dean- "Katiya!"

She stop momentarily, shaking her head as Dean used her full first name.

Dean- "Kitty Kat!" he said innocently.

That earned him the middle finger from Kat and then she was about to slam the door.

Dean- "Maybe CJ will be able to figure you out!" he said quietly but Kat and Sam heard him.

Kat paused and smiled before slamming the door in Dean's face. Sam walked over to his stunned and infuriated brother in the hall.

Sam- "So Caleb's really coming?" checking in hopes that he wouldn't be the only one stuck in this war.

Dean- "Yep. Dad's sending CJ to keep an eye on us. Why I don't know, I mean I am considered an adult. He's only two years older than me!"

Sam- "I wonder what dad was thinking?"

Dean- "I'm with you there. We don't need two mature adults."

Sam- "No, I mean the two of you together! You guys are terrible apart and even worse together!" knowing full well that although Caleb would be there for him it would be like having 2 Deans or 2 Calebs since his brother and Caleb were so close.

Dean- "Shut up Sammy and go get ready for school."


	7. Old and New

Chapter 7

Old and New

* * *

Cross was furious about what had happened the night before. He had Kat right where he wanted her and Dean had to ruin it for him. Both Cross and Kim had decided that today at school, Cross would ask Kat out and drive a wedge between her and Dean. Then they would have her for the dance and Kim might be able to reel Dean in as well.

* * *

The drive to school was quiet but not awkward as Sam had been placed in this position before. When Kat had first entered, she slammed the door as hard as possible, instantly making her point as Dean jumped and almost shed a tear at the possible damage she may have caused. Once at school, Dean barely stopped the car before Kat got out. Sam then got out and went over to his classroom and saw Dean ignore his friends and follow Kat.

Kat wasn't nearly as upset after hearing that Caleb Jr. was going to be coming. She had always had a huge crush on the blonde, blue eyed, 20 year old for as long as she could remember. He was a close friend of the family and was like an older brother to Sam and more importantly Dean. Although excited about CJ, Kat had one main goal at school and that was to find Cross and explain.

Dean had been keeping a close eye on Kat as he saw her be led by him into one of the empty classrooms. He was about to go and "save" her when Kim stepped into his path.

Kim- "Hey. Dean, can we talk?"

Dean- "If it's about your brother, now really isn't the time, in fact never would be better." he tried to get around her but was yet again stopped.

Kim- "Why would I want to talk about him?"

Dean- "I give up! What do you want?" losing his patience.

Kim- "Just curious to see if you're busy at all this week?"

Dean- "Extremely." he told her very dryly, he really didn't trust her and was more preoccupied with what Kat and Cross were doing.

Kim- "I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go out sometime?"

Dean- "Sorry. Not interested." finally getting by her only to be stopped by his English teacher about his grades.

Dean- "Could this get any worse!" he asked himself as he reluctantly went over to his teacher.

* * *

Cross had pulled Kat into one of the empty classrooms in hopes of moving his plan along. It also gave Kim time to work on Dean and Cross knew that Dean had seen him pull Kat into the room.

Kat- "Cross, I'm so…" he cut her off before she could finish.

Cross- "Hey, not needed. It wasn't your fault."

Kat- "How can you honestly say that?"

Cross- "Because you don't control him. Plus, I'd be just as jealous if some guy was with you. Especially as your boyfriend." he said with a charming smirk.

Kat- "It seems I missed that part. And I certainly don't remember agreeing to this little agreement."

Cross- "Are you seriously gonna make me ask? Can't you just answer?"

Kat- "Well I can't very well give an answer without a question, now can I?"

Cross- "Fine then. Will you go…"

Kat- "Yes! It's about time!" interrupting him.

Cross- "You didn't even let me finish."

Kat- "Well you took too long." she smirked.

The bell sounded signaling that it was time to get to class. Kat looked at Cross and unexpectedly leaned in and pressed her lips against his. They embraced for a few moments and then broke apart. They looked at each other and then headed to class.

Kat- "See you later!" smiling.

Cross- "Yeah. Later." very pleased with how his plan was working.

The school day went rather slow. Kat was glowing and when it got to her class with Dean and Cross, she couldn't hide how happy she was. Cross would turn around, constantly, and talk to her. They passed notes back and forth, which seemed to really irritate Dean. Both Kat and Cross could feel Dean's eyes boring into them. Dean had tried talking Kat again, but she ignored him just as before.

At the end of the day, Dean patiently waited for Kat, but then saw he leave with Cross. He was about to go get her with force before reason, other wise known as Sam, caught up to him.

Sam- "Dean just let her go."

Dean- "Why?"

Sam- "Cause she's already mad enough at you. She'll probably start pranks and I'll get caught in the crossfire. AGAIN!"

Dean- "Hey, the Nair in the shampoo was a great idea. How was I suppose to know you'd grab the wrong one! It was a good look for you though. I could see my handsome face off of your bald…"

Sam- "Shut up DEAN!"

Dean- "Woah, little brother. I'm the one that gives the orders."

Sam- "Except I'm wiser. Plus we have to be there for Caleb."

Dean- "Fine. But only cause I need to talk to good old and I mean old, CJ."

As Dean pulled up to the house, he noticed CJ's rusty old pickup that still had two bullet holes in the side. The bullets were probably still in the side as on of those memories. As Dean went to greet his friend, he noticed the truck was empty.

Sam- "Maybe he's inside?"

Dean- "He doesn't have a key!"

Sam- "Don't forget he's the one that taught you how to pick locks."

Dean- "We'll go inside and check around. Keep your eyes open and don't do anything stupid!"

Sam- "Shouldn't you tell yourself that?" he whispered under his breath.

Dean- "What was that?"

Sam- "Nothing."

Dean- "Just remember what I just said, okay?"

Sam nodded as he followed his brother into their home. Although it was early evening, the house was dark. It was a cloudy day with expected storms, that just added to the eeriness. Once all the rooms on the first and second floor were checked, Dean told Sam to keep watch as he ventured into the pitch black basement, with only a small flashlight. The sole purpose of the extra room underneath the house was simply storage. The small light could only illuminate so much.

Dean carefully and cautiously walked towards the far side of the room, walking back past the steps. Just he walked past he heard a sound. Then, out of nowhere, he felt a hand grab his shoulder, turning him around. The hunter mode turned on as Dean began to fight the attacker. There were punches thrown, blocks, kicks, until both were practically wrestling on the floor in the dark room. Dean fought hard but the opponent was stronger and a bit taller than he. It didn't take long before Dean was on his stomach with both arms being held behind his back as well as the others' weight on him.

Opponent- "I thought you said you could kick my ass next time we saw each other." stated the familiar, young voice of an old friend.

Dean- "Yeah, well, you cheated!"

CJ- "You're always suppose to be ready. And only you use those excuses. When was the last time that you fought fair?"

Dean- "Just let me up will ya?"

CJ- "Here ya go." extending his hand and helping Dean up. "Where's Sam and Kitty Kat?" the young 20 year old hunter with blonde short cropped hair, similar to Dean's with piercing blue eyes asked as he just stood slightly above Dean in stature.

Dean- "Don't thing that she'd like you calling her that."

CJ- "What do you mean? We all know how crazy she is about me!" grinning.

Dean- "Crazy? Yes. About you? Not anymore."

CJ- "Okay that's gonna need some explanation."

Dean- "Let's go upstairs before Sammy wets himself!" heading up the steps.

CJ- "Wait. He still does that?"

Dean- "Man! How can people compare me to you?" shaking his head.

CJ- "I know. It's such an insult to me!"

Sam had been sitting in the living room very alertly waiting for his brother to return. He had heard a loud crash and, although a teenager, instantly feared for Dean's safety. It didn't take long before Sam grabbed one of the guns and headed to the door to the basement. He aimed the gun towards the door and fired a shot off as it opened.

Dean had opened the door and motioned for Caleb to go through. Right as Caleb stepped forward, a bullet was soaring towards him. Luckily the shot was a little off. He then lifted his head up to see Sam standing with the gun with a shocked look on his face.

Dean- "What the hell was that Sammy?"

Sam- "I thought it was someone else."

CJ- "I didn't know I'd get that warm of a welcome."

Sam- "Sorry. And before you start, it's SAM!"

CJ- "Whatever Sammy. It sure is good to see you!"

Sam- "God, do you and Dean share the same brain or something?"

Dean/CJ- "HEY!"

Sam- "Just wondering."

CJ- "That is the second biggest insult I've ever gotten. "

Dean- "What was the other? The time that hot girl hit on me instead of you?"

CJ- "Dude, she was a demon. And she wanted your youth cause you were a whole 2 years younger. She went for the morons!"

Dean- "Those two years show a lot now. Getting a little old there CJ!"

Sam- "God, I hope Kat gets home soon so I don't have to put up with both of you alone!"

CJ- "Speaking of Kitty Kat, where is she?"

Dean- "It's a long story. Let's get comfortable before we start discussing Ms. Hormones that can't see a vampire when one's about to bite her!"

CJ- "Vampires, ehh?"

Sam- "He doesn't have any proof. He's the only one that saw said teeth."

Dean- "Would you shut up so I can explain this to him!" he glared at Sam.

They were all sitting in the living room as both Sam and Dean began to explain everything to CJ from the beginning of the tension. Both telling their sides as CJ listened intently. Occasionally asking for a few more minute details but other wise, John's boys knew exactly how to be precise. During the talk Sam couldn't help but think just how much Dean took after CJ. They shared the same attitudes, mannerisms, cockiness, and just everything. It was obvious that the two were just perfect for each other. Sam even began to imagine a wedding when a loud crash was heard outside the house brought him back to reality. Both CJ and Dean were at the window looking out at the metal on metal that had caused the sound. Both seemed to be fuming as Sam dreaded what was about to come next.


	8. Life Ain’t Always Beautiful

Chapter 8

Life Ain't Always Beautiful

* * *

Cross had been taking Kat home after some alone time, when he arrived at the Winchester's house. He had taken that time to move a little closer with her and he easily gained her trust. As she stepped out of the car, Cross followed and kissed her before getting back into the car to go back to his current living quarters.

Kat couldn't help but be swept up in the moment. She felt Cross's strong arms around her, as he pressed her back against the car. They were outside where anyone could see, but that just seemed to fuel the passion as their lips joined and they embraced in a young intimate kiss.

What seemed to last forever, as time stood still, until they both realized that they would have to break eventually. Cross pulled away and the two connected eyes as Kat slowly walked to the door and Cross slowly returned to the driver's side of his car. Kat watched as he backed the car up and went to go forward. When the car hit the back of Dean's impala, otherwise known as his baby and maybe even future wife in Kat's amusing thoughts, causing a sound of crushed metal and some broken glass.

Kat closed her eyes as she heard and saw the metal meet metal. She quickly ran towards the cars to inspect the damage. When she saw the back of the car, the damage was minimal, although she knew Dean would have a fit. She told Cross to go and as he left, she was ready to try to calm Dean down.

* * *

Caleb and Sam could not believe their eyes as they spotted Kat and Cross and then the two cars meeting together, not so gently. Both were almost afraid to turn around to see Dean's expression. They didn't even have to as the one that had stood still, in shock, with his mouth agape, quickly stormed past them and out the door towards his precious baby that was now injured.

Dean went right past Kat as she felt him brush past her. He was more angry and shocked than she had ever seen him. Sam and CJ followed closely behind and stopped next to Kat. She saw Sam to her left and then saw CJ to her right. She didn't even think that he would be here yet. In everything that had happened that day, it seemed she completely forgot about him.

CJ was exactly as she remembered him. If anything, he had only gotten handsomer. His blonde hair fell just right, in it's tiny spikes, much like Dean's. His body was in the best shape Kat had ever seen and he knew the cloths that best showed it off without looking too into himself. It was obvious where Dean had gotten his personality and mannerisms from, he was almost the exact replica of CJ, and it showed. There was still a difference in the two, one that Kat would realize much later in life that would cause a shift in the feelings.

Kat turned to CJ and was about to greet him, when she remembered why they were all out standing in the middle of the yard. Dean was over at the back of the impala and kept running his fingers over the bent metal an broken tail light. Everyone could see the anger boiling inside Dean as the initial shock wore off and all that was left was the rage. Sam even wondered to himself just how much Dean cared for the car. He had never seen his brother so fueled before. He imagined a cartoon character with a red face and steam coming out of the ears, and that was putting it mildly.

CJ was one of the people that got Dean so into cars, with some help from John too. CJ could remember growing up in a garage watching his father, when not hunting, working on fixing up old cars. It became a hobby to keep the mind fresh when hunts were slim or had not gone so well. He was never quite as obsessed as Dean was with that impala though. The first time Dean had received the car, CJ was there and had never seen Dean Winchester so speechless before, and still has yet to see that moment again. He swore that if it was possible to marry a car, live happily in house, and have babies, that that would be Dean's American Dream.

As they all stood in their spots waiting for Dean to explode, CJ took it upon himself to inspect the damage. When he stood next to Dean and assessed the situation, he concluded that it wouldn't take much to fix and it really wasn't as big of a deal as it had seemed and not nearly the life and death situation that Dean was making it out to be.

CJ- "How 'bout we take it to the old garage and I'll fix it up tomorrow? I think dad still has everything we need in there and they place is actually used quite often."

Dean- "Her." he whispered, as his voice seemed silenced with sorrow.

CJ- "What? You losing your mind, Herc, or is there something you're not telling us?"

Dean- "She is not an it. And how are you going to fix this? How could someone seriously do this to her and him of all people…things…vampires!"

Kat- "Don't start that crap up again!" not wanting to deal with the accusations once more of her boyfriend.

Dean- "Oh sorry. It's not like he drove his piece of crap into my baby or anything. Oh wait…he did."

Kat- "You're just jealous. And it's a car for crying out loud!"

Dean and Kat were now, both, standing in front of each other. Dean was leaning down a little bit so that his face was even with Kat's. Their faces were so close that their noses were almost touching. To any bypasser on the street, it would seem as if they were going to embrace in a romantic way, but anyone that could see the looks that they two were exchanging, would feel as though there were daggers being thrown between them.

Dean- "Of course it's just a car! To you maybe! And I can't believe you're sticking up for that thing!"

Kat- "It's not like it can't be fixed. Plus this might actually give you something better to do than follow me around!"

Dean- "So that's why he did it. You're little crush, almost killed my baby because I followed you and am getting close to destroying their little pack of bloodsuckers!"

Kat- "Overdramatic much! And he's not a crush, it's called a boyfriend! But you probably don't even know that word, unless that's what you and that stupid piece of metal car of yours is!"

Dean- "Now you're dating that thing. Next time he goes to sink his teeth into you, I hope he kills you. Cause quite frankly I'm sick of dealing with your shit and can't wait to be rid of you. I'm so sick of having you around, you don't even belong with this family! You're not one of us and you never will be. Your own family didn't even care that much about you!" he let his anger take over before he realized what he was saying.

Kat was shocked at what he said. She shoved him hard on the chest and ran towards the door and up to her room. She began to pack all of her things, leaving CJ and Sam outside staring at Dean wondering what had just happened.

CJ- "What the hell was that?"

Dean- "The truth."

Sam- "You can't seriously mean that?"

Dean- "Yes, I did, Sammy."

CJ- "That was smooth there, Herc. If I ever need a way to turn on a lady or a pick up line, I might as well come to you." he didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Dean- "Can we please just worry about the car here."

Sam- "You two can deal with that, I'm gonna check on Kat."

Sam walked back towards the house and went straight for Kat's room.

CJ- "We'll leave it here for now and deal with it tomorrow."

Dean- "Fine."

CJ- "Look Herc, I think we need to have a little talk here."

Dean- "About what? The car?"

CJ- "No about your little crush there."

Dean- "Who?"

CJ- "The little Kitty Kat that you may have just drove away."

Dean- "What kind of drugs are you on man?"

CJ- "Dude, either we have this talk or I'm not helping you with that car and I might take a sledge hammer to it myself. I can't stand to be here if there is a war going on. You two are worse than a married couple, which you'll probably be someday."

Dean- "If that's what we'll be then you will finally become a nonvirgin. So not in a million years, if ever!"

CJ responded by smacking Dean in the back of the head as they headed for the living room in the house to have their manly talk.


	9. Running Away From The Pain and Truth

Chapter 9

Running Away From The Pain and Truth

* * *

Inside the house, Kat had pulled out her big duffle bag and was on the phone with Loran, one of Dean's old girlfriends. Although Lo and Dean had been serious, he had broken it off with her for fear of getting close to someone Lo and Kat had remained good friends and were just about as close as could be. She had called her to talk about Dean and whatnot, and Lo had invited Kat to stay with her tonight. It was what they always did for each other when one needed to be cheered up.

Kat- "Yeah. It was one of those fights. ..No, don't say we're like a married couple….Ewe. Please Lo, I would rather be eaten alive then be married to him…Sounds good, I'll be over in about…Oh you'll pick me up…even better…okay, see ya then." she shut the phone and continued to load clothes into her duffle.

Sam was standing at Kat's slightly open door listening to her conversation with Loran on the phone. When he saw her put the phone back on the bed and continue to pack, he decided to enter. He hated when Dean and Kat fought mainly because they were both so stubborn and neither ever admitted to being wrong in the slightest bit at all. And this time he knew that Dean had gone pretty far with some of his comments. It surprised Sam at how little affected Kat was by them or even the fact that she seemed to be one of the few people that wouldn't back down from Dean. He lightly pushed the door open and didn't need to make much of a sound cause Sam knew that Kat already could feel his presence when he was at the door during the phone call. John Winchester had taught them all well when it came to being alert.

Sam- "So, you're leaving?"

Kat- "Only for tonight, at least I think so." she answered him without turning around.

Sam- "You know he didn't mean any of that." as he sat on her bed and tried to convince himself of what he was saying as much as her.

Kat- "He meant it. Not that I blame him too much."

Sam- "How can you honestly say that?"

Kat- "Dean usually doesn't hide his feelings, or at least not that kind of feelings. Plus he's a jealous ass and it's not his fault."

Sam- "You will come back though, right?"

Kat- "I'm not sure yet Sammy…I mean Sam."

Sam- "You can't seriously leave me alone with those two here. They share the same freakin' brain!"

Kat- "Come on, give CJ more credit than that."

Sam- "If you leave, I'll end up killed Dean and then holding CJ hostage. And it will all be held on you."

Kat- "Yeah yeah. You know I'll be back Sam, I can't leave you. How's this, I'll call when I get to Lo's and by that time you can tell me if Dean cooled off at all. Deal?"

Sam- "Deal. Just promise that if you leave for good, you'll at least say goodbye."

Kat- "That's a promise. Now why don't you help me go outside and wait for Lo, while we let Dumb and Dumber have their little manly bonding time."

Sam nodded as they headed down the stairs. When they were half way to the bottom, they saw CJ and Dean both sitting on the couch watching some chick flick movie on TV. Sam and Kat couldn't help but laugh.

Sam- "You know what?" he whispered

Kat- "What?"

Sam- "They make the cutest couple."

Kat- "I was thinking the same thing."

Sam- "So do you think this is their first date?"

Kat- "Too hard to tell."

* * *

Going back to when Dean and CJ were walking inside

As they were entering the house, Dean was still blowing off steam, hitting anything in his way. Once they made their way to the couch, he calmed down a bit. CJ sat next to him and turned on the TV. Dean looked confused, since CJ said that they were going to have to talk. His eyes widened even more when CJ landed on some Chick Flick.

Dean- "I always knew these were your kind of movies."

CJ- "I'm going to make you sit here and watch this, even if it is cruel and unusual punishment, to see if you learn how females want to be treated."

Dean- "If you wanted a date with me, all you had to do was ask."

CJ- "Just shut up and watch it. You said some pretty intense stuff and I meant what I said about if I ever need help with words to women. Cause you seem to know just how to turn them on." sarcasm.

Dean- "Dude, this is so wrong."

CJ- "This was the best punishment I could come up with for you."

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he focused on the TV that had a movie with some hooker in it. They sat in silence until they heard two sets of footsteps on the stairs. They both looked to see Sam and Kat walking down the stairs with a duffle as well. Dean just glared at Kat and then went back to the torture he was being put threw. CJ watched and waited until Kat walked past the couch, when he put out his hand to stop her.

CJ- "And where do you think you're going Kitty Kat?"

Kat- "First, it's Kat. And second, I'm spending the night at Lo's."

CJ- "Who's Lo?"

Kat- "One of my closer friends. And she also hates Dean."

CJ- "Now, why would anyone hate Herc over here?"

Kat- "It's easy."

Dean- "Just let her go. The house will be better without her."

Kat- "Well, I hope you two enjoy your little date here. Lo's here. I'll come back tomorrow, maybe."

Before CJ or Dean could say anything else Kat and Sam headed out the door to meet Lo at her car. Sam helped Kat with the duffle bag by throwing it in the back and said a nice hello to Lo. Kat hugged Sam and then entered the car. It was once she was in the car that Lo informed her that she had a night to cheer up her spirits with. And then they were off to the local hangout where there was food, pool, and games to keep teenagers entertained.

Sam walked back into the house to find CJ and Dean having a laid back talk.

CJ- "So this Lo girl hates you as well?"

Dean- "We dated for a while."

CJ- "And how long would that be? A night?"

Dean- "I don't know. Longer than that though!"

Sam- "They dated for almost a year. Her and Kat clicked and she got along really well with the rest of us."

CJ- "Wow, a year. That has to be some kind of record."

Sam- "Yeah, then he got scared and backed out of it."

Dean- "I did not get scared!"

CJ- "Aww, is little Deanie afraid of girls?" he and Sam both laughing.

Dean- "I wish I could just kill both of you right now!" crossing his arms.

CJ- "Well aren't we a little hostile."

Dean- "Shut up. At least I'm not a virgin anymore, unlike you!"

CJ- "I wouldn't go there boy. Demons don't count."

Dean took one of the pillows and threw it at CJ. They both began to wrestle on the floor. Sam watched the exchange and then his eyes feel on the TV. It was definitely a chick flick and he couldn't help but laugh even harder.

Sam- "I hate to interrupt here, but what are you guys watching?"

His reply were both Dean and CJ stopping, staring at him, and pulling him into the messed up tumble as well. Overall the night wasn't so bad. But for some reason, they all new that the free-caring couldn't last long as Dean was still bound to go off and do something stupid. Little did they know that it would only take about a half hour later before the phone would ring and he would be heading down to the local hangout as well.


	10. Tensions Explode

Chapter 10

Tensions Explode

* * *

Loran had arrived at the local hang out after a short car ride. A ride which she was accompanied by an oddly silent Kat.

Lo- "So what did he do this time?"

Kat- "It's more what didn't he do."

Lo- "In other words the impressive Dean Winchester strikes again with his Mr. Wonderful attitude?"

Kat- "I always knew that you were too good for him." she started laughing as they stepped out of the car.

Lo- "Yeah, well. What can I say?"

Kat- "I hate to break it to you but I really don't know if going out is what I really feel like doing."

Lo- "Once you see who all is here I think you'll enjoy it."

Kat- "Do I even want to know what you did?"

Lo- "Just stick with the idea that I'm amazing and the best friend you'll ever have. Now let's get in there. We can't keep our friends waiting."

Kat sighed as she and Lo made their way into the hang out.

When they walked through the doors, Kat recognized just about everyone there. It was as if Lo had called everyone she knew to help cheer Kat up. One of the funniest parts about it is that the whole group of girls seemed to have either dated Dean or one of his many friends. And some were still dating some of the group of guys.

Kat- "You know I don't really know if I feel like having a girls night out tonight." she whispered to Lo.

Lo- "Once you see who's all here, I think you'll change your mind."

They made there way over to the large, round table where everyone had gathered when Kat saw a special someone there waiting for her. She quickly went over and took the seat next to Cross who was more than pleased at the fact that Kat was there. Lo had called him earlier right after she had heard from Kat and invited him to come down and help cheer her up. He knew that this was his chance to drive hopefully the final wedge between Kat and Dean.

Cross- "Hey stranger" he whispered in her ear as he softly kissed her lips.

Kat- "I am so glad to see you."

Lo- "I told you!"

The whole group had pizza and sodas and kept each other entertained. They played some pool and chatted and just had fun. The whole time Kat was so caught up in Cross that it seemed like her life was perfect. Nothing seemed like it could disrupt the moment. There was so much laughing as it seemed everyone was enjoying themselves. And the whole time Cross knew that Kat was playing right into his hands.

Dean's friend Jess had been down at the hangout playing pool with a bunch of his other friends when he spotted the group of girls. Right away he noticed his ex-girlfriend and then he saw Cross. He, as well as the rest of the guys, hated Cross. And then when Jess saw Kat walk in and join the table he instantly went to the phone to call Dean. It was the third ring when Dean finally picked up.

Dean- "Yeah." sounded a bit out of breath from his wrestling match with Sam and CJ.

Jess- "What were you doing Winchester?"

Dean- "It's not what you think. What do you want? And where are you? It's so loud."

Jess- "I'm down at the Square."

Dean- "Your point?"

Jess- "Your best friend is down here and so is someone else."

Dean- "What the hell is she doing there with that thing!" yelling into the phone.

Jess- "How am I suppose to know? I just thought you'd like to get down here so we can give this guy a lesson."

Dean- "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything till I get there."

Jess- "Gotcha." as they both hung up the phone.

* * *

Sam and CJ had stopped wrestling when the phone rang and Dean just happened to be the first one to get it. They had listened carefully to Dean's side of the conversation much like 2 little girls listen to an older sister on the phone. When Dean hung up and started to go for his jacket and keys, CJ found his voice.

CJ- "What ya got a hot date all of a sudden?"

Dean- "I have to go meet Jess and help with something."

CJ- "So it is a hot date. Nice. Does she have an older sister?"

Sam- "Jess is a boy."

CJ- "Like I said, Dean has a hot date. And I still want to know if he has any hot older sisters."

Dean- "Look. I really have to go, I'll be back later."

Dean quickly grabbed his keys and ran through the door at to his car and headed to the Square ready to deal with Cross.

CJ- "Well he seemed in a rush."

Sam- "I can't believe you just let him go."

CJ- "Why?"

Sam- "Weren't you punishing him?"

CJ- "Yeah but that was torture for me too."

Sam- "That is so not fair."

CJ- "Get used to it kid. Herc has a way with people."

As CJ was getting to his feet Sam made a quick dive for the remote. He grabbed it and flipped through the channels until he found "The Breakfast Club" on and left it on. CJ barely had any time to react before he realized that he would be spending his night with the familiar once teen idols. He sighed and reluctantly settled on the couch as Sam's eyes lit up at the fact that he won.

* * *

It took Dean only about 10 minutes to arrive at his destination and only about a few seconds before he was inside joining Jess. When he walked in and joined Jess, they instantly fixed their gazes on the large group of girls surrounding Cross. It was bad enough that they didn't like Cross already but then he was there with most of their ex-girlfriends and current girlfriends of their friends. They were a good distance away waiting for a chance that Cross was alone. And as is someone was listening to them, he left the table and headed over to the counter to refill the pitchers of soda.

Cross could tell the instant that Dean had entered the Square. He planned it perfectly and everything was falling into place. Kat had been on him all night and it showed that she was devoted to him. He just couldn't get over how easily it was to get her trust. He then decided to go and fill the pitchers of soda in order to draw Dean into the fight. Cross knew that he could easily take care of a mere human but in order for Kat to completely be on his side and the final wedge to be put in the relationship, he needed to let Dean get a few good punches in.

Dean and Jess began to make their way over to where Cross was. Once they were in reaching distance, Dean grabbed the back of Cross's jacket and threw him to the ground. Cross quickly go up and the fight began. Cross quickly shoved Dean back and threw a punch at him that connected with his jaw, and split his lip open. Dean retaliated with a sharp jab to the side. Cross hit Dean twice more in the face causing a large bruise on his jaw and causing his nose to bleed. That was when Jess grabbed Cross from behind and held him still as Dean went to work.

It didn't take long before everyone was circled around in the fight. Kat was over the instant she heard the ruckus. She spotted Jess holding Cross as Dean repeated hit him in the face and the stomach. Cross's left eye had been split open and bruises were already starting to form. Before she could really even think it through, she ran towards Dean and quickly grabbed his free arm.

Dean felt someone grab him and thought it was someone with Cross and turned and let his fist connect with the side of their face. When he heard the sound the person made, he stopped. His eyes widened as he saw that it was Kat that he had hit and at the same time he had pushed her so she was now on the ground staring up at him. She was also cradling her wrist at an odd angle close to her body. He stopped and extended his hand to help her up but all she did was kick his legs out from under him.

Before anyone had a chance to really say anything, the owners of the place were escorting them out. Dean went to approach Kat once they were outside but was stopped when the group of girls just stood in his way.

Lo- "I think you've done enough tonight."

Dean- "Come on Lo. It's not like I meant to hit her."

Lo- "Just like you didn't mean to say what you said to her earlier tonight!"

Dean- "It just wasn't a good moment."

Lo- "Just leave Dean. You'll only make it worse."

Dean wanted to argue but knew that it would be impossible at this point so instead he turned and headed back to his car where he and Jess went in the direction of Winchester's place.

At the same time Kat was tending to Cross and Lo was tending to Kat. Then Lo decided it would be best if they went back to her place where her sister was in charge for the night. Lo's parents were out of town and her sister was a certified doctor who wouldn't ask too many questions. Lo drove while Kat and Cross were in the back seat.

It was not how anyone had planned that night to go except for Cross who was doing his best to hide his smile as he knew that the trap had been set and sprung and he caught exactly what he wanted to.


	11. Healingor Not

Chapter 11

Healing…Or Not

* * *

The drive to Lo's house was short and mostly consisted of Lo driving while Kat was tending to Cross in the back. She was holding a wet cloth to his cute on his forehead and gently wiping the blood away while keeping some pressure on it. Every once and a while, Lo would look in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at just how mothering Kat was. She still didn't like how Kat was favoring her left wrist but other than that, she had no fear that Cross was already in probably the best hands.

Cross felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. It wasn't as though he wasn't up for the part but letting mere humans take that kind of beating on him, was slightly embarrassing. But he knew it was worth it because he had Kat practically taking care of him like he was dying. Which he had to smile at the irony a little bit considering that she was cleaning up his blood while he would be taking hers soon.

Lo- "Welcome to he house for those who want to escape a bad day." as she parked the car in her driveway.

Kat- "You think you can walk?"

Cross- "He didn't do anything to my legs."

Kat- "Just making sure. He did get you a couple times in the head and the torso. I don't want you collapsing or anything."

Cross- "Please. He might be tough but he's not gonna be able to keep me down. Plus all I have now is a sore torso, a bit of a read face, a nice little cute, and the worse, a bruised ego."

Kat- "Dean has a way of doing that with people." she said quietly with some pain in her voice.

Lo- "I'm surprised that he still even gets dates. If it wasn't for that face, body, voice…"

Kat- "That's too much there. I don't want to know how much farther you were about to go with that."

Lo- "What can I say? He just has everything. If it wasn't for that attitude that attracts girls and then drives them away." shaking her head.

Cross- "Now I'm starting to see why you guys hate him so much."

Kat- "He's not that bad all the time. Just most of the time. Anyways enough with this talk on Dean's character. We have to get you checked out." directed towards Cross.

Cross- "And you."

Lo- "If you two plan to continue this display of affection then let me know so that I can shoot you both."

Kat- "Yeah, we're coming."

They all three walked into the house and Lo's sister Tabi was there and ready to take charge. She bandaged Cross's open cut and checked his ribs to make sure that nothing was broken or anything. And then on some insisting she finally got Kat to allow her to check her wrist. After a few minutes of making sure that everything was okay, they had decided to take Cross home and then Lo was going to come back but Kat insisted that she needed to go back to her house and have a talk with Dean. Lo reluctantly gave into Kat and they all got into the car to head home.

* * *

Dean drove in silence. He didn't even put on any music. He was actually happy that Jess changed his mind and decided to go back to his home. He hated it when people acted like he couldn't care for himself. He did even want to look in the mirror. His nose hurt like hell and his lip was kinda swollen not to mention the nice bruise forming on his jaw. Dean couldn't help but use this to prove a point that there was no way that Cross was human because nobody would be able to get to Dean Winchester like that.

Then his thoughts went over everything and to him it seemed that Cross was asking for it. Dean hit the steering wheel with his right hand as the idea came to him that he had played right into what Cross wanted. Although he didn't really know what that was yet, he was certain that Kat was apart of it. And then of course he had just fueled that by pushing her further into his arms. Why was he so jealous? It's not like Kat was anything except, well Kat to them. And then his mind drifted into a deeper thought as he realized that it seemed that way with anyone else that was interested in her. Dean convinced himself that it was just his protective mode. He was the oldest after all and that was his job. Yep, that was why he was so worried about Kat, and nothing else.

And what was bothering Dean even more was the fact that no one believed him. Maybe they were right and he was just imagining it. His own mind playing tricks on him. No…that was not it at all. He was positive at what he saw and had to convince everyone else. At least CJ seemed to be on his side. Finally his thoughts were interrupted as he pulled into the driveway. He took one last look at himself.

"Great. This is gonna be fun to explain," he said to himself out lout as he made his way to the door.

He slowly opened the door and instantly both CJ and Sam's eyes were on him. All three let out laughs. Dean towards the fact that Sammy and CJ were watching "The Breakfast Club" and CJ and Sam due to the appearance of Dean. CJ just couldn't help himself at yet another chance to pick on the young Winchester.

"So I take it your date went well," CJ teased, still smirking and trying not to laugh anymore.

"Oh, it went wonderful," Dean replied not trying to hide his sarcasm.

"And here I thought you were gonna bring him home to meet the family," CJ further teased.

"Jess already knows Sammy. And since when did you become family? What did you and little Sammy get married while I was gone," retorted Dean.

"I have much better tasted than that," Sam quickly glared at his brother.

"Glad to hear that Sammy. You know I've been worried about you there," Dean said as he took a heavy seat on the free chair in the room.

"So ya gonna tell us what happened or did you just want to watch the end of the movie with us," asked CJ.

"Let's just say Kat's even more pissed now," sighed Dean.

"Now what did you do? What if she never comes home now? I can't be left here with you two," Sam whined as he shot daggers at his older brother.

"The little wife giving you troubles," teased CJ.

"What is your fascination with us? I don't think it's healthy," retorted Dean.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's obvious that the two of you have little crushes on each other," CJ stopped as Dean shot a glare his way and then continued, "Just tell us what you did."

"Well I got the call from Jess," Dean started and paused for a few moments. CJ raised his eyebrows obviously somewhat offended at the statement. Dean continued, "He said that Kat was down at the Square and so was Cross. Well it started as just Cross but Kat showed up there. He went to go get some more soda and Jess and I got him. Man there is no way he's human!"

"So in other words," CJ started, "you went after a guy for getting more soda. Now that is such a crime."

"He's no guy," Dean added to defend himself.

"And why is that," asked both Sam and CJ

"What are you guys twins now," Dean asked before he continued. "He got me pretty well. I think I played into it."

"You do look like crap," CJ replied dryly.

Dean nodded and went into the kitchen to get some ice and pressed it to his jaw. Sam then cam in with a wet cloth in order for Dean to clean his bloody nose and split lip. Sam stayed in the room continuing to glare at his brother. He loved Dean although it would be unWinchester to admit it. But sometimes he just didn't understand him. And the thought of Dean driving Kat away was killing Sam. Kat had most of the time been his savior in the normal department. It's not like she didn't hunt and enjoy it like Dean, but she somehow also liked normalcy. Sam sighed as he thought more about how crazy Dean was becoming. Did jealousy really do that to people, Sam wondered. He was brought out of his thoughts as CJ entered the room.

The phone then rang which made all three of them jump. It was quite a sight to see 3 trained hunters jump at the normal ringing of a telephone. CJ went over and picked it up.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

It was obviously John as it was a quick call and ended just as quickly as it began. Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam was suddenly by CJ's side, both wondering what they're dad called about.

"Let me guess. That was the love or your life calling," Dean snapped towards CJ.

"Oh yes. You're dad and I are planning our wedding. Keep it hush hush though. We don't want everyone knowing about it," retorted CJ.

"So he's not coming back any time soon," Sam wearily asked.

"Sorry kiddo. You're stuck with me a little longer," CJ smiled as he answered Sam's question.

"Great. Kat better come home cause I can't be stuck with two people who are exactly alike," Sam sighed.

"Hey," Dean and CJ both answered at the same time.

Just then they all heard a click at the door and heard it open. The three hunters all froze as they each grabbed for a nearby weapon. CJ pulled his knife out of his pocket, the one that he always kept on him in case of emergency. Sam grabbed the nearby steak knife and stayed where he was. Dean grabbed the only thing close to him which happened to be a rubber spatula. CJ took the lead as he approached the now open door and Dean quickly followed. Sam stayed where he was, one because he didn't feel like getting into anything and two because Dean told him to. CJ quickly rounded the corner with his knife raised ready to strike when he saw the figure approach him.

When Kat opened the door she heard the commotion of all three of the men grab weapons. She then heard two sets of footsteps approach. Then out of the corner came the largest figure with a knife coming her way. She quickly ducked and swiped her leg at the figure, taking his feet out from under him. She then felt something smack her arm. Feeling no pain other than an odd feeling from the object, she quickly hit the light switch. The room was illuminated.

CJ looked up to see Kat extending her hand to help him up. Dean had stopped still, looking at his "weapon."

"What the hell kind of back up is that Winchester," CJ asked as he got to his feet and faced Dean.

"It was the only thing I could grab," defended Dean.

"Well, your back up sucks," he started heading off to the kitchen in hopes of avoiding the explosion that was about to occur in the living room. "Hey Sammy. Be careful what you wish for."

Sam was about to ask why but then he saw Kat and Dean standing apart from each other and CJ heading his way. Both he and CJ took their spots so that they could see and hear what was going on without having to be a part of it. And then they watched as the two let their emotions go…as much as a Winchester would anyway.

Dean and Kat stood apart from each other. Neither taking their eyes off the other. Both had so much going through their heads. Kat decided to start.

"You're bleeding," she stated flatly.

"Yeah. He got a few good licks in," he replied just as dryly.

"Well, you deserved it," she replied still in a flat voice.

"And so did he. In fact he deserved more," he was starting to get a little more frustrated.

"What the hell Dean," she practically yelled not being able to contain the anger anymore.

"As much as I hate to say it, I was trying to protect you," he yelled back through gritted teeth as he moved a little closer to her.

"Why? So that you can prove you're still the most attractive, badass, ladykiller in school," she yelled back raising her hands in the air to have them fall back at her sides again.

"Even though you don't deserve it, I didn't think that you wanted to be killed," he replied with a still raised voice.

"This coming from the guy who earlier wished that I didn't exist and told me that I didn't belong here," her voice laced with emotion but still not losing it's edge.

"It's my job to kill those types of things. You just happen to be the victim," he was beginning to lose his temper with the frustration.

"He's a person Dean. Another guy. Like you. Except for the fact that he actually appreciates when people open up to him. OH and he also doesn't make a girl wait around forever because he's too stubborn to know when a girl is trying to get his attention," she finally let go.

"If you want to be killed, fine. But don't come back and haunt me because of your stupid mistake. And if you're saying that you've been trying to get my attention, I'd never go out with a girl like you," he didn't know why he said it, but it just came out in order to hide what he was really feeling.

"Oh I wouldn't haunt you or ask for your help. Cause I don't need it. And just to let you know, all those girls there tonight, they all hate you! You would date them and then leave them because you didn't want to get close. You're gonna end up alone and it's gonna be all your fault," she let him have it, not feeling bad after what he just said.

"Since when did this become about me? He's only with you so that he can kill you. That's all you are to him is another meal. You wanna start to play dirty bringing those girls into, well the guys are all afraid of you. You're some kind of freak to them. And excuse me for trying to protect you," he replied.

"Protect me? It's called jealousy. You're jealous that I'm actually happy with someone, that I want a life other than this, that I get Sam on my side, and most of all Cross cause you'll never be half the man he is," she yelled her loudest finally be fed up with Dean.

"Oh that's rich. He's not even human," his voice cracking as he raised it far past it's point.

Kat didn't reply. She stared right at Dean proving to him that she was not gonna give in. She then stepped closer to him as he tensed. The two stayed that way, showing that neither was going to back down. They were so close that they were almost touching. Kat reached her right hand back, made a fist, and used all her might to smack Dean right next to the eye. Dean stumbled back from the force and his hand instantly went to his now injured eye. He couldn't help but think if this night could get any worse. And then of course he had to open his big mouth.

"Is that all you got? I thought you were…" he didn't have time to finish as he doubled over in pain.

Kat had taken that chance to take her foot and hit him right on the money in-between the legs. A spot that she once was taught by Dean that would take any man down. She couldn't help but smirk at him and then she ran up to her room and slammed the door. She felt somewhat at peace. Cross was fine, she was fine, and she was with him. For once she was happy and she didn't care who wanted to get in the way because she could take care of it. Although she would never admit it, but somewhere deep down she felt like something was off and that maybe Dean was right, but she quickly brushed that away as she began to sleep and have pleasant dreams of her happy life.

Dean was on the ground in pain. He had never been in so much pain. He wondered why he was always trying to help people and always getting kicked for it and this time literally. Wasn't the hero suppose to save the day and get the girl? Life was just never easy for Dean Winchester and for some odd reason, the girl was still Kat and he tried so hard to deny that.

Sam and CJ both came into the room after they saw what happened and both could almost feel the pain that Dean was in. Almost was the key word. Instead of the usual snappy, quick remarks, CJ decided that Dean's ego was hurt enough for one day and he and Sam both gently helped Dean up and took him to the couch. Dean was glad for the show of respect. Maybe some day they would all laugh about this, maybe. CJ and Sam helped by bringing back the previous ice pack and a new one and placing one on his jaw and one on his eye. They sat in silence while Dean focused on taking in deep breathes and trying to push the pain away.

CJ planned on waiting till the next morning before having a discussion with Kat. He knew she would be up early for a morning run and he would go with her. That way Dean could heal and Sam would play doctor with him. He was never so happy for the fact that all of them would be home tomorrow. He really didn't want John to have any problems when teachers would ask Dean what happened to him. Once Dean was in a little less pain, all three of the men went to their respective rooms and tried to sleep off that nights drama. All three wondering if all females were and would be that hard to live with. Man, they would never understand women was what they went to bed thinking about.


	12. Putting Up Walls

Chapter 12

Putting Up Walls

* * *

For a weekend, most would saying that getting up at 6AM was a sin, but for Kat it was a release. She had always taken runs in the morning to get the day started. For her it was the release and a way to escape what ever was bothering her. She took care of the usually stuff and topped it off by throwing her hair up into a pony tail as she headed down the steps in her usually running pants, white shirt, and light jacket. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water she ran into CJ. She instantly blushed, due to embarrassment and the fact that he still just made her do that with one look.

CJ couldn't help the smirk that made it onto his face as he saw Kat blush. He still had the charm and was not modest enough to not admit it. He was also quite pleased with himself that his plan had worked. Although it had been a bitch getting up at that ungodly hour to make sure that he was ready for her. And now he even had to run, physically exercise should be kept to hunts and bedrooms was always his motto.

Kat looked at CJ and noticed that he was dressed. And not just dressed but dressed for a run. She couldn't believe that he was up this early either. She knew she had tricked and would no probably have to put up with him on her run. Her escape and stress free activity had now become and interrogation and she knew it.

"What are you doing up," Kat asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

"I just thought that today seemed like a good day for a nice run," CJ replied with a grin from ear to ear.

"Since when have you even done something remotely close to exercise," she questioned and then after a pause added, "And late nights with girls does not count."

"Hey. That definitely counts. How do you think I keep this perfect body of mine? Those are some of the best workouts of my life. Especially when they…" He started to reminisce before he was cut off.

"I don't need those details. And believe me, I'm not stupid, I know what this is about. And I'm also guessing that I have no way out of it," Kat rolled her eyes and she leaned on the counter.

"You're right. You definitely are not stupid cause there is no way out of this. You're lucky and get a running partner today," He added smiling sarcastically.

Knowing that there was now way out of this Kat sighed as she started heading for the door. She was hoping that just maybe CJ would give up and go back to bed but she was sadly mistaken as he followed her out the front door into the newly lit town, bathed in sunlight.

They started off at an even pace, with Kat taking the usually route and CJ just following her. Kat was actually starting to enjoy herself, especially due to the silence. She thought that maybe CJ had finally given up, she had only hoped. CJ was just waiting a little to get Kat a little less tense. He wasn't really looking forward to this, especially after what she did to Dean. He hated to admit it, but he was slightly afraid that he would suffer the same fate.

CJ finally had enough courage and interrupted the silence, "So, Kitty Kat. You gonna tell me what's gong on between you and my Herc here?"

"First off it's Kat," she replied with a bit of annoyance. "Second, when did Dean become yours? And we just haven't been getting along really well lately. Mainly he's been an ass and a jealous one at that."

"Wow, never knew you liked list so much, KITTY Kat," he stressed the hated nickname. "And from what I hear, he's trying to protect you."

"You've got to be kidding me! You actually believe him, don't you," she questioned.

"I have no reason not to. His instincts are always right. And he cares about you and I don't think he'd be doing this if it wasn't necessary," CJ responded evenly.

"If he really cared he wouldn't be so jealous. And maybe he would have realized before how I was always trying to get his attention," her voice think with emotion as she answered him. They had both come to a stand still near a bench to have the little conversation.

"I think he's fooling himself with the emotions. I'll give you that part. Oh, so I see I was right by the way. I always knew you liked him! That boy just doesn't realize what he's own body is telling him around you. Personally I think John did that by making him bottle everything up…" he started talking kinda to himself and to Kat at the same time.

"Well he's wrong and needs to get over it," she stated and CJ was actually afraid that he would suffer the same fate Dean had the night before.

"How about you two at least be civil to each other. I'll see if I can get him to back off a bit if you tone it down a little," his fear disappearing a little as he saw her sigh and her shoulders relax.

"Fine," she answered just above a whisper.

CJ smiled as they continued to make rules and just talk on the rest of the run. CJ knew that Dean had to have been certain of what he'd seen. Even if a little bit of this was jealousy, mainly cause it was obvious to everyone but Dean and Kat that they liked each other. He couldn't help but think of how much a like they were, especially in the stubborn area. He hoped that this "deal" he made with Kat would buy Dean sometime to try and get more on this guy. CJ's thoughts drifted back to the house where hopefully Sam was making the same progress with Dean and expressing CJ's plan for Dean.

* * *

Dean slowly forced his eyelids open. He looked over at the clock, which read 7AM, and decided that it was entirely way too early to get up. But then again nature called. As he started to rise off of the bed, he realized that he was in pain! His eye hurt, his lip hurt, his jaw hurt, and he was in so much pain that he was not looking forward to his trip to the bathroom.

As he slowly forced his body up, he was surprised that it wasn't quite as bad as he was expecting. Yet then again, he had never really been hit that hard in that sensitive area. He was sore, but when hadn't he been sore after the numerous hunts that he had helped his father on. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself, although it was very painful. That was something that he hoped that he would never have to experience again. He also couldn't help but wonder if this would hurt his chances when it came to the women. Dean quickly shook the thought out of his mind as he knew that no matter what he was Dean Winchester and every women loved him.

Dean was making his way back to his room when he heard a nose behind his slightly open door. He slowed his pace and quietly approached the door. He didn't have any weapons on him but he still figured that surprise was at least on his side. When he reached the door he braced his head, slowly opened it and ran into the room. He stopped suddenly as he saw Sam sitting on his bed looking back at him. Sam was trying his hardest not to laugh at Dean.

"What the hell are you trying to do," Dean questioned as he took a seat in the chair near the bed.

"I was waiting for you," Sam replied innocently.

"You're gonna give someone a heart attack Sammy!"

"It's SAM! And you're too old to have a heart attack."

"Yeah says you. Now what did you want any way Sammy?"

Sam ignored the use of the hated nickname and went straight to the point. "Caleb has a plan and wanted to fill you in."

Dean raised his eyebrows at this and couldn't help but wonder why CJ was having his younger brother tell him this. Dean didn't even have to ask the question before Sam answered it for him.

"He's out working his magic on Kat. He figured if he could get her to deal with you that you're job would be easier. He actually believes you and has an idea on how to get you close enough without pissing Kat off and well having what happened to you last night happen a lot more times." Sam couldn't help but smirk at the look on his brothers face from the night before. It would be something he would always remember.

"Go on and stop smirking or I let you experience first hand as well. I'll let her know what you did to her Barbie when she was younger," Dean replied giving Sam the glare.

"I always thought that was your Barbie," Sam joked back at his brother before he caught the daggers that were being sent his way and continued back to the point. "Anyways. You have to act like you're okay with Cross. I know I know… you don't like him and stuff but you still have to have Kat's trust in order to protect her. Plus you'll be like the inside guy. So when she and Caleb get back, you two are gonna make up and then we have more planned…"

Sam continued to tell Dean the full plan that CJ had left him and Dean actually seemed to agree with it. It wasn't long after that they heard the door open and Sam motioned for Dean to stay and peered downstairs to find Kat who barely even looked tired. Kat nodded a "hey" to Sam and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Kat. Can you help me find that book in Dean's room," Sam yelled to her. He knew it was weak but he needed to get her in there.

To Sam's surprise she came up and walked right into the room and before she had a chance to say anything, Sam shut the door and put a chair at the door knob. Sam was successful in locking both Kat and Dean in Dean's room where they would have to talk. Sam was wondering where CJ was when he saw him walk tiredly through the door and plop down on the couch.

"Next time. I'll take Dean and you go for the run and try keeping up with her. Did you get them in the room," CJ questioned.

Sam didn't even have to answer as they both could hear the voices of the two already become heated.


	13. Behind Everything is a Meaning

Chapter 13

Behind Everything Is A Meaning

* * *

Kat mentally kicked herself for falling for Sam's trap so easily. For some reason her mind had been so wrapped up in her chat with CJ that she clearly hadn't been thinking right. So when she walked into Dean's room and the door shut behind her, she knew she was done for. Dean had been sitting on the bed, sharpening one of his knives and brought his head up as he heard the door shut.

Blue eyes met green eyes as the two just made direct eye contact for a few seconds that felt like eternity. Kat finally walked over to the chair and took a seat. Dean couldn't take the silence anymore and cleared his throat before talking.

"So…how do we want to do this?"

"Do what Dean? We're locked in here so my guess is we have all day," Kat responded slightly angrily.

"Look I was only trying to protect you," Dean tried calmly.

"Protect me? Protect me? I think I'm old enough to take care of myself and I don't need you protecting me. It's not like he's my first boyfriend," she responded in a raised voice.

"I'm trying to…" he paused and looked up at Kat. She was staring at him with eyebrows raised, waiting for him to finish. "I'm trying to say that I'm sorry. I overreacted and you're right…"

Kat was slightly shocked at two things. First Dean was actually apologizing and second he actually sounded sincere about it. "I'm right?"

Dean sighed, "Yes. I should trust you and…well you're old enough to take care of yourself."

"Well then I guess I'm sorry too about…well you know," She added using a hand gesture at what she had done to him the night before.

"I hope you are cause let me tell you that hurt like hell," he was now standing over in front of Kat with his hand out.

Kat took advantage of the opening he had created and threw her arms around Dean in a huge hug. She then kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you. And I'm sorry."

The hug was over before Dean even had a chance to fight it. Kat couldn't help but notice at the slight blush on Dean's cheeks. She smiled to herself and then shoved him back onto the bed. Dean stumbled back into the bed and raced over to Kat who was at the door trying to open it to no avail. Dean quickly grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up off the ground. She squealed a little as Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

* * *

Sam and CJ had been sitting downstairs, trying their best not to ease drop on Kat and Dean. CJ had even motioned for Sam to go up and listen at one point due to the fact that he was still trying to catch his breath from his nice little run. Sam refused to do CJ's dirty work until both of them heard the squeal. At first they both looked at each other and then sprinted up to the room. CJ quickly pushed the chair out of the way and kicked the door down, thinking that something was attacking the two teens. What he saw was slightly shocking only because he was wrong, but really was something that in a normal situation he would have found completely right.

CJ and Sam both shared a bit of a laugh at the sight before them. Kat was being suspended in the air by Dean who had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both laughing and smiling. It was obvious that the two had made up and had been messing around just by looking at Kat's hair that was now free from the pony tail holder.

Dean still had Kat by the waist, but they were now still. Both of their eyes were now locked with CJ and Sam's and the two looked like they had just been caught red handed. Dean quickly put Kat down, who was retying her hair back into the pony tail.

"Oh come on…we didn't mean to interrupt the mating ritual," CJ spoke barely containing the laughter hidden within his voice.

Dean shot a glaring look at him before answering. "We were just training a little bit." Kat nodded along with Dean while putting an innocent grin on her face.

"I don't remember dad ever showing us those moves," Sam chimed in with a huge smirk on his face not even bothering to hid the amusement at Dean being caught off guard.

"Well Sammy boy. You're dad didn't teach Dean those training moves, he got those tips from me. And you'll be getting them soon if you get my drift," CJ put in winking at Sam.

"Ewe…never between us," Kat said with force behind her words.

"I agree. There are just some things that are so unthinkably wrong with that. She's like a sister," Dean added.

Sam smiled at the fact that for two people who prided themselves on being in control of everything, that they couldn't realize what was right in front of their faces. "But she's not our sister so therefore there's nothing wrong with it."

Sam got a very wide grin from CJ and glares from both Kat and Dean with his profound observation. The group of four remained in the room and continued to have small talk. Mostly it was Sam and CJ picking on Kat and Dean about the obvious situation and how oblivious both were to it. CJ was even going back to when they were younger and just as he was reminiscing, the phone rang. All four stared at each other and then looked at Kat. She felt their stares and just decided to give in, realizing early in her life that most of the time men weren't good for much, especially the ones that she was always with, although she loved them any way because they were her family.

"Fine. Looks like I'll answer it. You guys are never gonna find a woman to put up with your lazy asses," She said as she walked towards the room.

CJ just couldn't resist and Sam and Dean both saw that he was gonna say one of his usual lines that he was infamous for and his trait that Dean seemed to be picking up on as well. "Romeo…I mean Dean already found that woman and she certainly is a very well trained Kitty Kat!"

All three guys erupted into a fit of laughter as Kat just rolled her eyes and threw the nearest object towards the door to Dean's room. It happened to be one of CJ's boots which made a loud thud as it fell into the room. She continued towards the phone and just before she answered, sighed, "Men…what would they ever do without us? Especially those ones! They're so helpless!"

The second that Cross had walked through the door, Kim knew his plan had worked. They both had very satisfied looks on their face as all of Cross's bruises and whatnot seemed to just disappear. There always and advantage to being a half breed like themselves. Kim had still been trying to find a way to seduce Dean into the home and was a little envious of her brother's fortune to her misfortune. He always seemed to be their parents' favorite and she just couldn't stand how easy everything came for him. She would find a way to get Dean, even if it meant ruining her brother's plan as well.

* * *

Cross couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about how easily this was working for him. It had seemed far to easy for the attraction to happen so fast and for the wedge to form and split Winchester and Kat up. Now all he had to do was to keep it up and not let anything fall apart. Once he had Kat they could either take care of her right away or use her in order to get Winchester. Cross wasn't quite sure what to do yet when he's sister's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So are you sure that they're at each others' throats…so to speak," Kim asked with a bit of a smirk at her own words.

"Yes, I'm sure. So what about you any luck," Cross asked the question that he already knew the answer in part to flaunt his victory over his sister.

"I will get Dean Winchester. And without your help nonetheless. But I did keep my hunt fresh. Except I never did care much for the older guys…"

Cross cut her off, instantly jumping onto what his sister was talking about. "You didn't! How could you make a kill last night? That's only gonna get them on our path and we still have yet to get the Warren blood out of Kat!"

"Oh dear brother…how little you use that mind of yours. What is coming up next week?" When she received a dumbfounded look from her brother she continued, very confidently. "Homecoming. It's a huge thing for girls and it's the perfect chance to get Kat over to the house without Dean. Now one might think that it would be necessary for me to take Dean but that would completely ruin it." She stopped letting her brother catch up to her train of thought.

"Why wouldn't you take Dean? It would be easy to take them both at the same time," Cross questioned, obviously not following in her logic.

"Again, I truly believe that I got most of the brains between the two of us," She stated before yet again having to spell it out for her brother. "If we take Kat, she'll be easy for the two of us and when mom and dad are here, which they will be, they'll dump the body somewhere where it won't be found. Dean will be suspicious and I'll offer my help. Since he already is on edge with us, he'll agree and then we can take him which will hopefully make his brother available and of course the father will come for young Samuel."

Cross started nodding his head as he let it all soak in. "That, my darling sister, is a well thought out plan. So now how do we arrange this dance? When was it again, next week?"

"It is next week. And here's the phone." She threw the phone over to Cross who caught it. "Call her and ask her."

Cross nodded his head as he dialed the phone. To Cross's delight, Kat happened to pick up the phone.

"Hello"

"Kat?"

"Yep, the one and only. Cross?"

"Yeah I have an important question for you."

"No, I am in no way related to Dean so the asshole gene does not run in my blood," She said with a light tone that at first scared Cross with the answer but once he picked up on the joke relaxed.

"Well that's good, but not the question," He continued.

"Okay then shoot."

"There's a dance coming up. Homecoming to be more exact and I was wondering…"

"Yes!" She responded enthusiastically, not even letting him finish the question.

"That was easy. So I guess we'll set up plans for you to come over before hand and whatnot. I have to go so Kim can use the phone. I'll talk to later, bye" He hung up the phone with a pleased look on his face. His plan, well more like Kim's plan, was playing out beyond perfection.

* * *

CJ, Sam, and Dean had all heard Kat shout and enthusiastic "yes" and were instantly interested in what was going on. By the time she returned to the room, all three had their eyes fixed on her with their eyebrows raised. It was quite comically and it looked as if all could have been related. Kat acted as if nothing had happened and sat down with a smile on her face.

"What," she asked innocently.

"What was the little "yes" all about," CJ asked while imitating a girls voice for the "yes".

"Nothing, just got asked to Homecoming by Cross and before anyone has a problem with that…I'm going," She said. "Now I have to go get cleaned up and then meet Lo for lunch." She stood up and left the room.

"So I take it you liked the plan," CJ questioned Dean.

"Couldn't have been better. Have fun on your little run?"

"Oh yes. Man…next time that's Sammy's job."

"I volunteered but you thought that it would be easier using your charm. Although you probably could have used it on Dean as well."

This caused both CJ and Dean to tackle Sam and begin wrestling on the ground. They had a plan set and were determined to not let anything happen to Kat or themselves while they were at it. In fact, it seemed as though Cross asking her to Homecoming actually helped there case. Now all Dean had to do was get Kim to go with him, which all thought would be a sure thing. What they would all later find out is that there was a never a sure thing and it might just cost them two of the four lives involved in this.


	14. Burnin' For You

Chapter 14

Burnin' For You

* * *

The weeks up to Homecoming went fairly fast. Kat was overjoyed at the fact of being able to go Homecoming with her boyfriend, Dean had asked out one of his old girlfriends and was keeping close tabs on Kat without getting too close, CJ was busy with jokes at Dean about being jealous, and Sam was aiding CJ and keeping track of his brother as to make sure that he wouldn't step out of the line for the plan.

Meanwhile, Cross and Kim were getting ready for the before dance treat. They had informed their parents and were completely ready to take the blood of a very powerful line and then go after the hunters. The set up was quite easy; Cross was going to go pick up Kat and bring her back to their home, they would drink her blood, and then dump the body. Plain and simple to the tee. There was no room for error and they're plan was to perfection. The only thing that seemed to bother them was having wait. It didn't take long before the day came.

Lo had come over earlier in the day to help Kat get ready and then she would drive her over to Cross's which actually worked out better cause it gave Cross more time, as well as his family to make it appear as though they were normal just to get her into the door.

Sam was hanging out in Dean's room, reading a book when Dean and CJ entered the room. Dean already had on a nice pair of black pants and a deep red colored shirt. CJ was trailing behind holding out a silver tie and was trying to get Dean to wear it. Sam tired to act surprised at how normal his brother looked in the outfit, but it really wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Dean…I know you haven't been to one of these that often…but girls think the ties look sexy on us," CJ tried convincing Dean to put it on.

"You never even made it to any of your dances before, so how would you even know," replied Dean with a bit of annoyance.

"You're wrong I did go to them. It's just I never made it out of the car due to the tie," CJ answered Dean with a huge grin on his face that made Sam roll his eyes.

"I'll just wear it till I get there then," Dean said ripping the tie from CJ's hands and putting it around his neck.

Once the tie was in place Dean couldn't stop messing with it. He knew why he hated those things and it was because they were pretty much chocking you. He didn't understand why he had to dress up that much for a dance. Dean never understood why they couldn't all just wear normal, comfortable clothes. It made sense to him because everyone saw everyone else everyday at school anyway. Sometimes it was necessary to dress for the job but even then he didn't quite see the purpose behind that. Pretty much, Dean Winchester hated ties and hated having to impress people that he couldn't care less about. Also personally, women found him irresistible just the way he was, so yet again he just didn't understand why there were so many freaks in society.

While the boys were waiting downstairs discussing their plans, Lo was upstairs in Kat's room putting the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. Lo had brought over the dress that she had worn to a previous dance for Kat to wear. The ironic part was that she had worn the dress with Dean. Once the finishing touches were done, the two were ready to leave, and headed down the stairs. Lo was first and smiled at the three men waiting to see Kat with her hair up, make-up, in heels, and a dress.

Kat was beyond nervous about going to Homecoming but even more nervous about having to have Sam, CJ, and Dean; especially Dean; see her dressed up. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs where she saw the three men standing. Sam couldn't believe how pretty Kat looked in her dress and everything else that went with it. He thought that he had never seen her look more beautiful. CJ's jaw just about hit the floor when he saw her. He couldn't believe that the little girl that had had a crush on him since he could remember had turned into such a beautiful woman. He had to remind himself who she was just to believe it.

CJ leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear as he saw the kid had gone speechless. "I don't know Herc, with the look you're giving her, you better say something. She looks beyond gorgeous doesn't she?"

Dean heard what CJ had said to him but couldn't really process it as his eyes and mind were fixated on Kat the whole time. Even the tie wasn't bothering him anymore. There Kat was with light red eyeshadow, her hair up in a clip with spiral curls, and the dark burgundy dress that he remembered was Lo's at one point. The dress had looked good on Lo, but to Dean it couldn't have looked more perfect on Kat. His mind went to a total blank when she was standing in front of him. He finally came back to reality when he heard Sam speak.

"Wow, Kat. You look great," Sam said to her.

"Thanks. I don't know if dresses are really my thing," she replied slightly blushing.

"I think you're wrong about that there Kitty Kat. You'll knock them dead or at least speechless," CJ said to her smiling even more when he saw her blush again. He then leaned and whispered to Dean, "Say something Romeo or Juliet will never even acknowledge you after tonight."

Dean searched his mind as the two locked eyes. The best he came up with was, "You really do look great. Cross is a lucky guy."

"Thanks Dean. It means a lot. Anyway…look at you all cleaned up. I love the tie," Kat smiled at him as she straightened it a little. "Well we have to go so that we're not late. I'll see you there Dean and Sammy and CJ, I'll see you guys later tonight."

They said their goodbyes and have funs as Lo and Kat left. CJ and Sam couldn't help but start to pick on Dean as Dean now looked like he actually liked wearing the tie. The two obviously knew that Dean and Kat had something and were just curious what it would take for the two of them to figure it out. Little did they know that a big event was going to show that to them and hopefully it wouldn't be too late. Dean quickly left to get away from Sam and CJ as he went to pick up his date. The sad part was that they whole time he couldn't get his mind off Kat. He reminded himself that he had to stay level headed to keep to the plan, if not major lives could be cost.

* * *

Lo arrived at Cross's house quickly and dropped off a very nervous Kat with a lot of encouraging words. Kat relaxed a huge amount when she saw Cross waiting for her on the steps. He stood up as she walked towards him and he complimented her nonstop. He grabbed a hold of her hand and opened the door.

As the two walked into the house, Kat was surprised. It wasn't quite what she expected. The house actually looked like it was barely lived in and looked far from normal. Signals were immediately going off in her head but as she turned to maybe leave, Cross grabbed both her arms and put them behind her back. She tried to struggle out of it, but he was too strong. That's when Kat realized that there was something definitely not quite human about him. He was stronger than any man she had met, and that was saying something.

When she realized that it was no use, she stopped struggling and tried to look for slip ups and for her chance to make a run for it. Cross pushed her into a room that was completely empty. It seemed as though they were alone in the house till out of nowhere, Kim appeared with a smile on her face.

"Well hello Kat. Hope you didn't have any big plans tonight."

"Nope not at all. You know I was just gonna get all dolled up and sit around and do nothing," she replied not showing the fear that was running through her.

"Looks like you got dolled up for your own funeral," Cross replied as he moved his mouth closer to her neck.

"I know it's not our first date anymore, but hickeys are such a pain," Kat replied trying to find any way to get out of this mess and mentally cursing herself for not trusting and listening to Dean.

"Don't worry it won't hurt long," Cross said as his fangs penetrated her skin.

Kat gasped at the pain in her neck. She then could feel another set of teeth pierce the other side of her neck. She could feel her blood being sucked out her. It was a surreal feeling. She felt her body start to slacken and before it went limp the darkness over took her. Her last conscious thought was how much she hated it when Dean was always right.


	15. Sweet Child O' Mine

_As always thanks so much for reading and review...here's the next chapter...Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15

Sweet Child O' Mine

Dean had picked up at his date and had to listen to her talk the whole way there and throughout the time that they entered the door. Even if someone asked Dean what she was talking about, he would have no idea. To him this wasn't a dance for fun, this was a job and most likely lives were on the line. Dean was strictly in focused, hunter mode. It had been about ten minutes since they had arrived that Dean noticed the fact that he had yet to see either Kat or Cross.

As Dean was lost in his thoughts, he was being pulled out onto the dance floor. Of course it had to be a slow song and it seemed very routine as he wrapped his arms around the girls hips and hers found their way around his neck. They began to move slowly to the beat of the music. Dean honestly didn't even know what song it was. Towards the end of the dance was when Dean saw both Cross and Kim enter the room.

Dean quickly pushed himself out of the girls arms and began to walk towards the siblings. He had numerous emotions running through him at the time. There was anger, confusion, pain, more anger, and fear. He would never admit the fear he felt when he was them walk in without Kat. He immediately began to blame this on himself. He felt that he should have been more forceful about it and he just couldn't imagine what had happened.

"Where the hell is she? What have you done to her," Dean yelled at Cross as he grabbed him by the shoulders and rammed his back into the wall and held him there.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dean," Cross began as he moved Dean's hands from his shoulders. "She never even showed up at our house. I figured you would have had something to do that with."

"We haven't seen her all day," Kim added.

"If you did anything to her…I swear I will kill. Slow and painful!"

With that Dean practically ran out to his car. At this point to him, nothing else mattered other than getting to that house and looking for Kat. He disobeyed just about ever traffic law he could to arrive at that house. The faster he drove the less time he had to think of what he might find or not find when he would get there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cross and Kim's parents had arrived home just after their two children were done feasting on their meal. They had been out finishing something up and were very please to see what they're two children had done. The girl had been sucked nearly dry and they could just feel the tiny heartbeat as it began to slow. They had instructed Cross and Kim to go to the dance and they would take care of the girl's body.

They were just taking the body to the car to go dup it into the woods when Dean had arrived on the street. He had seen two people carrying a very limp body into a car. The car began to back out of the drive way as

Dean slowed and turned off his headlights. He gave the car just enough distance so that he could still see it before he began to follow. Dean followed the car on some back roads until he saw it slow down and come to a stop.

Dean came to a stop since he was still a good distance back. He watching as patiently as he could as the couple stepped out of the car and opened the back to where the limp body was. There was darkness all around with the only light coming from the stars and moon. The light was just enough for Dean to see the burgundy dress that he remember seeing earlier in the evening, the one that had him mesmerized. His heart practically stopped as he saw the head lull to the side as the couple carried the body. They had dumped the body into the woods and then went back into the car and drove off. Dean had to wait till he could no longer see the car before he pulled up the side of the road, stopped the car, and ran to the body.

Once he was close enough to the body, he came to a halt. There were so many thoughts and memories running through his head. He quickly erased those reminding himself that there would be plenty when he knelt down next to Kat. He placed his two fingers on the side of her neck, preparing himself for the unthinkable. He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding when he felt a very faint and slow pulse.

Dean stole a look at Kat's face. She looked so peaceful and if it wasn't for how pale she looked, one would have thought that she was simply sleeping. Dean couldn't help but think just how beautiful she still looked. He then reached and arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees and gently lifted her up. To him she felt much lighter than earlier in the week.

He was about half way to the car when he heard a very faint sound. He looked down at Kat and saw her eyes fluttering but never opening. Her lips were moving and he heard her soft voice. He kept walking when he heard it again and stopped to listen to her.

"No," the voice was barely even a whisper.

"Kat. You're fine. It's Dean. Just hold on."

"Dean? I hate it," she said yet again very faintly.

"Well that's no way to treat the guy rescuing the damsel in distress now is," Dean replied even in the situation never losing his sense of humor.

"No," Kat replied. "You were right."

"Well Kitty Kat, then I'm right about the fact that you're gonna be fine to. Now just relax and you'll be fine," Dean said to her trying to hide the fear, worry, and doubt in his voice.

"Cold," was the last thing she whispered before once again fading into the darkness.

"You're gonna be fine Kitty Kat. Just fine," Dean said as they reached the car.

He gently slid her into the back seat and covered her with his jacket that he had earlier in the evening. He then jumped into the drivers seat and headed off in the direction of the hospital. Normally he wouldn't have gone to such a daring place, but with Kat's situation and the fact that one of the nurses was a very close friend of CJ's, he felt that it was the right choice. He made it to the hospital in record time.

When he arrived he quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed Kat from the back.. He made sure that his jacket was still wrapped around her protectively as he quickly found CJ's friend Nicole who lead them to a room. Nicole was one of the few people that Dean had trusted. She knew about what they had done and most of the times never asked questions. It was also one of the few ways that any of the kids could get medical attention without having to worry about social services.

Nicole had Kat placed in a private room and quickly hooked her up to and IV as well as numerous other machines. Her skin was cold and her pulse had gotten weaker. With one look at Dean, Nicole could tell that this was certainly not like most of the other hunts. She could see the guilt radiating off of the teen.

"Vampires," Dean said to her when she looked at him for answers.

"Okay. Then we'll get her hooked up to some blood right away. Why don't you go wait in the waiting room," Nicole replied sympathetically.

"I can't leave her," Dean replied never taking his eyes off of her still form.

"Just go and call your dad so that he knows what's up," Nicole tried again.

"He's not around."

"Well I'm sure CJ is so let him know where you are and then you can come right back in. I promise Dean."

Dean nodded his head and went to make a phone call as Nicole went to get some blood and then placed it into another IV into Kat's pale arm.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CJ and Sam had been sitting at home waiting for the call to go and scout out the house that belonged to Cross and Kim. They had been sitting down in the living room watching "Lost Boys" on cable. CJ was having a blast making fun of it as Sam was also being made fun of every time that he would jump. The movie was never Sam's idea but CJ had assured that it was a good hunting movie. Sam hated how much Dean was like CJ sometimes.

Sam however did get his own revenge as the phone rang and CJ practically shot the thing. Sam couldn't stop laughing even as CJ gave him the death glare. Sam knew that revenge would be coming but at the same time, it was likely that he could get some help as well.

"Hello," CJ said as he picked up the phone.

"CJ, I'm at the hospital," Dean said in a sullen voice.

"Man what happened?"

"The SOB's got Kat. She's not doing well man. You should see her…Nicole has her hooked up to all different things and I just don't know…," Dean said and CJ could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Just hang out and tell Nicole that Sammy and I are coming. We'll be there shortly. Hey, everything's gonna be fine," CJ said as he hung up the phone.

Sam was giving CJ a weird look as he went over and picked up his car keys and grabbed his jacket as well.

"What happened," Sam questioned.

"Sammy we're going to the hospital. Dean's there with Kat. We'll have to figure some more things out but we have to get done there."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. But Herc seems pretty upset. So let's get down there!"

CJ and Sam both piled into CJ's car and headed off to the hospital. They both hoped that it wasn't as bad as it seemed, but with how upset Dean sounded then had no idea what to expect. They were slightly surprised at the sight they saw when they got there, only because it was the first time that either of them had ever seen Dean look so protective and loving at the same time. Both had a certainly bit of joy at seeing Dean finally giving into what CJ and Sam had always seen between the two. They stood at the doorway and watched the exchange.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	16. The Hardest Thing

Sorry for the long wait. It's been very very stressful here and I'm trying to get the same passion back for writing these as I used to have. This was the 5th time that I wrote this chapter and I'm still not too happy with it but need to get it out there so that I can get over this roadblock. I hope you like it and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter which should hopefully be soon as well as working on my other two fics. Thanks so much for the support, you all rock and reviews are always welcome!

shea

* * *

Chapter 16

The Hardest Thing

After making the phone call home, Dean immediately went right back into Kat's room and refused to leave her side. Nicole had told him every time that she came in to check on Kat that she was going to be fine, but Dean just need Kat to open up those blue-green eyes of hers. He had pulled over the very uncomfortable chair as close to the bed as possible, as he situated himself and grabbed Kat's limp, cold but getting warmer hand. He was just so worried and he had never really figured out until now that he had actual feelings for Kat. Though he would never admit it, but there was just something there between them.

There was just something about how still and pale she looked in that bed that made Dean feel so uncomfortable. They had all had their shares of injuries over the years but this was one of the few times that he felt that it was his responsibility to protect and he failed. He couldn't help but blame himself. He rested his head on the hospital bed, as he gently caressed Kat's lifeless hand. He couldn't help but think just how much this sucked.

The room was very quiet except for the soft rhythmic beating of a few machines. As calming as the silence would seem, Dean Winchester hated it. He had to much time to think about everything that had gone wrong and even worse it seemed that his guilt also began to intensify. There he sat, in one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever created, holding that still hand of someone he had grown up with and loved in some way, watching her still face, knowing that the plan had failed, and he was blaming himself.

As Dean was replaying in his mind all the scenarios, CJ and Sam stood at the door and watched the young hunter. They both could see the obvious connection between the two and decided to give Dean some time to get his emotions in check.

"So do you really think that she'll be okay," Sam asked the question on everyone's mind.

"She'll be fine. After all she was raised by John. I'm more worried about Her," CJ responded.

"Why are you worried about Dean," Sam questioned with a hint of worry in his voice. He didn't think that anything was wrong with Dean.

"Because he was raised by John Winchester," CJ replied with a smirk. "I just don't want him to go and do something stupid that I'll most likely have to go and fix."

"So you'd rather be the one to do something stupid?"

CJ replied by "lightly" smacking Sam on the back of the head. Nicole had been walking by and saw the exchange as she approached the two young men. CJ instantly put a very charming smile on his face as he saw Nicole approaching them.

"Hey Nickie! How are they doing?"

"Caleb Jr. it has been too long. Especially since last time you left without even saying bye," she said to him with a menacing glare.

"I had to leave for a job," CJ tried to defend himself as he raised his hands in mock surrender and took a few steps back.

"Sure. I stopped believing that a while ago. Like when I came in on you and my sister!"

"Um, I hate to interrupt this but how's Kat," Sam finally spoke up before CJ had a chance to defend himself again or dig the whole he was digger any deeper.

"Kat's gonna be fine. She just needs some tine with fluids, especially blood, in her. She'll probably be very tired and she needs the rest. Dean's the one in there beating himself up. Sam should probably go in and talk to him…"

CJ interrupted her before she could finish, "Actually I have a few things to say to Herc. Why don't you take little Sammy for a walk." CJ was trying to find anyway to get away from Nicole before she tired to murder him and after all he did have some things that he needed to say to Dean.

"I'm 14! That is not little and for the final time it's SAM! And why…" Sam started before being cut off by CJ.

"Believe me, I think you two will have plenty to talk about. Now go so I can talk to that guilt ridden, stubborn brother of yours. You and Nickie can talk about what a charming pain in the ass I am. Oh and if you're lucky, she has a few tricks that she showed me that I'm sure she can show you," CJ said with one of his signature charming smirks.

It didn't take long for the smirk to disappear as he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek. As his eyes widen his hand instinctively went to the pain filled area as he saw a huge smile spread on Nicole's face.

"Let's go Sam. You can tell me all about what an idiot this guy is," Nicole said as she and Sam began to walk down the hall.

"My pleasure," responded Sam as he was still laughing from the look on CJ's face after he was slapped by Nicole.

"Great…now where do I start with Dean. This is something that really makes me wish that John was here," CJ mumbled as he looked back at Dean and Kat in the room.

As he stood observing, he realized that this was something that had to be done at some point and that this was probably one of the only times that Dean's defenses were down enough to actually get through to him. CJ only hoped that it would work because he hated seeing the kid torturing himself over this when it was obvious to everyone around them why he was acting the way he did. As CJ took the first step to enter the room, he shook his head with a little laugh as he began to think about how he would start this rare chick flick moment between two of the manliest men he could think of.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	17. Giving In

So I know it's been awhile, but I'm getting back into writing these again. I went to Italy and Spain and the passion for writing the fanfictions came back. I hope you enjoy and I hope to update again very soon. This one is not the best...or at least I don't think...but it will get better...I promise!

Thanks!

shea

* * *

Chapter 17

Giving In

CJ quietly walked into the room as he observed Dean holding onto Kat's hand and rubbing small circles on it in a form of comfort. The fact that Dean didn't even notice CJ showed just how off guard Dean was with his feelings at the moment. By the body language one could tell right away that Dean was feeling completely guilty and responsible for what had happened to Kat. He just hoped that the kid would stop beating himself up for something that was not his fault at all. In fact he was least at fault in all of this because he was the first one to notice something was not right about the family.

CJ took a deep breath and let out as a sigh as he spoke to Dean, " She looks so peaceful and young when she's sleeping. It's as if there's nothing abnormal about her life at all."

Dean never lets his gaze shift from Kat as he replies, "She deserves a normal life. She deserves so much better than this life she's been forced into."

"You all deserve better than this life, Herc," CJ responded to him.

With a sigh Dean answers back, "That may be true but especially her. There is so much that she could have had."

"If she had a normal life she'd be bored. It's obvious that Kat loves this life. And just think about how much more sore you'd be all the time cause she'd only have your ass to kick instead of the big bad's every once in a while."

To CJ's surprise, Dean doesn't even crack the tiniest of smiles or his signature grin. He also realizes that Dean's gaze never shifts from Kat. At this moment he realizes that he's going to have to have a heart to heart with the kid whether either of them want it or not. Even though it would be easier with Dean's defenses down it still felt like an intrusion on Dean.

"You know she's going to be fine dude."

Dean just shakes his head and says, "What if she wouldn't have been? What if she would have died out there on the side of the road all alone? I'm suppose to be watching out for her and protecting her!" There was a slight raise in voice towards the end and it was obvious it was due to anger towards himself.

CJ is careful in how he responds since he knows that he would be beating himself up too if something like this happened to his sister or someone that he cared about as well. " She's fine and you found her just in time so there are no "what ifs." It's done and over with and besides I'm suppose to be watching you guys. I should have trusted your instincts on the kid a lot sooner and taken it more seriously instead of putting some of it onto your jealousy."

"Jealous of what," Dean asks.

CJ laughs the tiniest bit at the fact that Dean is trying to hide his feelings when they're so obvious, "The fact that our own little Kitty Kat here is in fact no longer so little or so much a kitten. You are no longer the one that she needs to go to for protection. She's grown up quite a bit and you want to be her knight yet you're too stubborn to tell her that and she's too stubborn to admit that she wants you to be."

"If you haven't noticed Romeo, I'm the last person on her list for that job," Dean replies dryly.

CJ notes Dean's thick headedness, "Everyone can see how you two care about each other. Even Sammy points it out."

Dean raises his voice a bit as his frustration as well as the events that had happened were starting to get to him, "Didn't you see how much she hated me earlier? I think she made her feelings towards me pretty clear. And last time I checked, I don't think it was love."

"You two are so much alike that neither of you can just admit your feelings for each other," CJ replied with a slight grin on his face.

"What feelings," Dean asked very quietly, just slightly above a whisper.

CJ's grin widened as he realized that Dean was starting to open up a bit, "You love her."

"Of course I love her. She's been with us for as long as I can remember and she's part of our family," Dean replied quickly.

"Oh come on. We all know that you don't see her as a sister. You're eyes don't light up like that when you look at any other girl- especially your sister."

Dean let out a huge sigh, "Even if I do, she doesn't feel the same way at all."

CJ could see and feel the rejection that dean felt from Kat and also knew that Dean's defenses were down for him to admit how he was really feeling, "I think that you'd be surprised about she really feels about you. Her eyes light up in a special way when she's around you. She smiles uncontrollably and no one can get to her as much as you can. You are the spark to her fire and she sure as hell doesn't look at me like that."

Dean, no matter how bad he was still feeling couldn't resist the opening that his friend had just left open, "Spark to her fire? Wow when did you turn into a chick?"

CJ was glad that Dean took the jab cause it meant that he was starting to get back to being more himself and hopefully done blaming himself. "Well that would make both of us chicks due to this momentous chick flick moment that we just had. Could you imagine what Kat and my sister would think? We'd never hear the end of it."

Dean nodded his head in agreement and was still holding the same connection to Kat.

"Seriously dude, she's fine now. So stop blaming yourself and looking like a poor lost little puppy. You stay here and look less depressed while I go find Nickie and Sammy. Also, no on knows about this chick-flick. Okay?"

Dean nodded as CJ left the room. Once again he was left alone in the room with just he, Kat, and his thoughts. He let out another long sigh and put his head in his one hand while his other was still holding onto Kat's. It was then that he felt the slightest movement in his hand. At first he thought he was imagining it, but then he looked down at Kat's face. It was then that he saw her signature grin and she was beginning to get back some of her color as well. Kat still had her eyes closed, but began to speak very quietly.

"So I guess that moment stays between the three of us then?"

Dean was so relived to hear her voice, no matter how rough it may have sounded.

"Although since I'm a chick, it's not quite as bad, but as for you two," she paused to cough, "Winchester would stop staring at me and get me a some water?"

Dean laughed a bit as he grabbed the cup of water. Even though Kat's eyes were still closed, she somehow could still feel Dean's eyes on her. "How about you open those eyes of yours first?"

With a bit of difficulty and after a few seconds Kat had finally forced her eyes open. It took a bit more flutter of her eyelids before she could clearly focus on what was around her. Kat immediately recognized where she was which confirmed that she was in fact in the hospital and still alive. It also confirmed that it was in fact Dean's hand that had been holding hers the whole time.

To Dean, he had never seen anything more gorgeous then Kat's eyes looking around the room. They eventually came to a stop at his and the two were staring at each other for a little while. Kat could tell that Dean had been staring at her for a little while, "What? Can I have my water now?"

Kat's voice brought Dean back into the real world and he handed her the cup of water. She took a few slow sips as Dean still watched her cautiously. "How do you feel and how much did you hear?"

Once her throat was no longer as raw she responded with a grin, "Honestly? Exhausted. And I think I heard enough to hold over your head for a while."

Dean was about to try to get more out of her when he saw her eyes slowly begin to close again. Although he wanted to get much more out of her he knew that there would be time and that she needed her rest. "You just get some sleep and we'll discuss this a little later."

Right as Dean thought that Kat had drifted back to sleep he heard her whisper, "Thanks Dean for everything."

"Anytime Kitty Kat. You know I'm always here."

Kat felt him shift in the chair and thought that he was leaving, "Please don't leave."

Dean smiled as he looked down at her and how peaceful she looked, "Never. I'm always gonna be here for you no matter. I would never think of leaving you."

And with that Dean was more relaxed. He knew that everything would in fact be fine and was assured that Kat was safe. There was no doubt in his mind that Cross and his family would suffer for this. But for now, he wasn't going to leave that room until Kat was ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	18. Chapter 18

As usual I sadly don't own the boys but I wish I did. Here is the next chapter which is short but all the rest should be longer from now on. Sorry again for the delay but with a new laptop I have yet to transfer my files onto this one. Plus I am now in Arizona getting ready for college so things have been hectic lately. I have this story, the other Kat story, and a new story which should be up very soon. It involves Ridley's Brotherhood AU and will have a version of Kat in it with NO love stuff. Anyways, thanks again to all of you who are still reading this and look for "Running Home" to be up soon. Or at least the first part of it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

CJ was happy to get out of the room. The silence was starting to get to him even though he and Dean had been talking. He had to admit that Dean's worry over how still Kat was resembled his as well. Surprisingly the talk went a lot better than expected as well. The first thought would have been for Dean to shut down completely and block everyone out, luckily it had not come to that. There would have been so many more issues to worry about then. Dean's usual defense was to retreat into himself and completely shut everyone else out. That was a Dean that he couldn't handle and one that few people could. He knew that the kid was still going to be beating himself up over something that he had tried to prevent in the vein of others. If only Dean would realize that if anything, he was the reason that Kat was still alive and with them. The sheer fact that Dean had admitted his feelings for Kat was astonishing because he had never been completely open with how he was feeling unless he was really being bothered.

It wasn't long after CJ left Kat's room before he saw Nicki walking with Sam down the hall back towards the room. The kid had a chocolate bar and he knew that he was in for it. It wasn't that Sam was a young, little kid that sugar affected everything about him, but it was going to give him a hyper 12 year old. Then of course there was Nicki who he would definitely owe after this. They had a little relationship going for a while but it wasn't his fault she had a sister. And this was him we were talking about, he did not settle for a long lasting relationship.

He smiled as they approached, "I see that you provided little Sammy here with another dinner."

"I was keeping him busy while we talked," Nicki replied with a shrug.

"It's better than you're cooking anyways," Sam added as he took another bite. "How's Kat…and Dean?"

CJ could hear the worry in Sam's voice over both Kat and his brother, "When I was in there Kat was still out of it. Herc on the other hand…he's doing better. He's not blaming himself quite as much anymore."

"Kat still hasn't woken up," Sam asked with a bit more fear in his voice.

Nicki decided to jump in, "It's not a bad thing Sam. She went through a lot and her body just needs time for the fluids to do their jobs. But she's going to be fine."

"That's the thing. You see Nicki, I know that you've always helped us out before and I know the trouble that you could get in. So when do we have to be out of here," CJ asked knowing that the issue would have to be addressed soon.

Nicki sighed as she looked at CJ and Sam, "I hate this. The sooner you're out of here the better. Probably once Kat wakes up just so that we know for sure that she is fine."

Sam looked up at CJ and Nicki and at first was slightly angry at the fact that they would have to leave as soon as Kat woke up. It just didn't seem right for them to have to leave a hospital because they had come in on a favor. He also knew that they were only doing the best that they could. Nicki was always helping them without questions asked and they didn't have to worry about money. When Sam looked back to the two adults, he noticed that CJ had his arm around Nicki and that the two seemed to understand each other.

"I know that we could never say it enough, but thanks Nicki. And about before you know that it's just how I'm programmed. Never meant to hurt you like that," CJ said with his charming smile on his face.

"You always were a charmer. I'm gonna go check on Kat. You think you can handle Sam while I'm gone," Nicki asked.

CJ nodded as Nicki walked into the room. He then took the seat next to Sam and could tell that the kid was tired despite the sugar that was now in his system. CJ hated to admit it but he was pretty tired as well. At the same time he knew he couldn't give in to that sleep because they had to be out of there as soon as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean had stayed as still as possible in his chair next to Kat's bed. He didn't dare move until he was sure that she had fallen back asleep and that was when he let himself relax. Kat's hand was still in his, as Dean refused to let that connection fall. Seeing Kat alive and somewhat fine, made Dean much more at easy. Didn't make him not want to kill that evil son of a bitch any less, but it did help make him feel less guilty. Dean's train of thoughts were interrupted as Nicki entered the room.

"Relax Dean. I'm just checking up on her to see how she's doing. That's all," Nicki reassured him.

"Just…um…well…just," Dean hesitated a bit although he wasn't sure why, "be careful. She's sleeping."

Nicki was somewhat shocked at what Dean had just said, "She was awake?"

"Yeah. She was tired though, but she talked and was awake," Dean said telling himself again that she was okay.

"That's excellent news. I'm gonna go get CJ so you guys can get going," Nicki said as she began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Dean was somewhat alarmed, "Is she okay to be leaving? I mean will she be okay at home?"

"She'll need to take it easy and rest for a few days. And she'll be extremely tired, but she'll be fine. You know how it usually works and that you guys should probably make it out of here as soon as possible," Nicki smiled sadly at the young man as she began to remove the IVs from Kat's arms as well as any other equipment attached to her.

"I know. And thanks again for everything," Dean's eyes drifting back to Kat.

Nicki opened the door and instantly both Sam's and CJ's eyes were on her, "She was awake. You guys can take her home. Just be sure she rests and doesn't do too much too soon. I'll go cover while you get her out of here."

CJ once again nodded a "thanks" as he and Sam made their way into the room. When they were inside they already saw Dean carefully slipping one arm beneath Kat's knees and the other behind her shoulders. Once she was in his arms, he shifted slightly so that her head rested against his shoulder. There was only one soft grown heard from Kat, but her body needed so much rest that the movement didn't cause her to wake. Dean couldn't help but notice just how easy she was to carry.

Right as they walked into the room CJ was planning on carrying Kat, but stopped when he saw the way Dean had already had her scooped up in his arms. That's when CJ realized that Dean was in overprotective mode now and decided to just let him carry her to the car. When they arrived at the car, Dean refused to go in separate cars. Instead he insisted on sitting in the back of the Impala with Kat, while CJ drove, and Sam sat shotgun.

"Did she say anything about Cross," Sam asked Dean.

Dean didn't even look up to respond, "No. I didn't really want to bring it up and she went right back to sleep Sammy."

"Again with the SAMMY," Sam muttered up front.

CJ was sure that Dean had heard his young brother but that Dean had let it slide. The silence in the car was killing him. Sam seemed agitated as well. And the way the kid kept glancing back at Kat and Dean was really starting to get to him as well. He wasn't sure which Sammy was more worried about and it made him think back to his previous comment about being more worried about Dean at the hospital.

"So…," CJ started trying to lighten the mood, "who's going to tell her that she has to take it easy for the next few days?"

CJ looked back in the rearview mirror and saw that even Dean had cracked a smile and was shaking his head ever so slightly. Sam was grinning up at CJ and was obviously thankful for the break in the tension. They all knew that the way she was right now was the calm before the storm. Then they all knew what it would be like once she was on the way to getting better. She would be on the warpath. Then again they also knew that Dean would beat her to it. That's what worried both CJ and Sam the most. The whole situation pissed all of them off and they were all looking to kill the family of vampires. But at the same time, they would think of a way to go about it without bringing too much attention to themselves. They would think of a plan, Dean would go in without thinking of anything except for payback. That was when CJ had pulled the car, ever so carefully into the driveway.


	19. Chapter 19

Well here is the next chapter. I really do promise that action should start again soon. I just get so sucked into the characters and having them play off each other and stuff that I get caught up in them talking. So I hope no one's too mad about that. Reviews are always welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I should be updating this or any of the other stories soon or starting the new one since I tweaked my ankle pretty badly today and can't explore too much tomorrow. Although tomorrow is my last night in the hotel and then I get to move into my dorm...YAY! Anways enjoy and thanks as always for reading. I really do wish that I owned the boys...or at least Dean...

shea

* * *

Chapter 19

Once the car was parked, Dean quickly opened the back door and stepped outside the car. CJ and Sam went to the door and while Sam held it open, CJ went upstairs and began to prepare Kat's room. Even though he had been in the room before it felt odd to be in a teenage girls room. He quickly pulled back the covers on her bed so that Dean could easily lay her down without accidentally dropping her or something like that.

Sam watched as Dean carefully slid Kat out of the back of the Impala. Even though she didn't wake to protest being carried like she was, Sam could tell that she was going to be fine. He could tell that Dean was slightly bothered at the fact that she didn't wake up, but when his brother passed him, he heard a slight grown from Kat that sound like a "No" and heard Dean whisper reassurances to her.

Sam followed Dean as he went up the stairs to find CJ waiting at the door, "What took ya so long?"

"Figured you'd want some time to see what is was like to be in a girl's room for once," Dean replied to his friend as he gently laid Kat into the bed and pulled the covers up over her somewhat shivering body.

"You're just jealous cause you have yet to reach my level," CJ said with a smirk and then had his hand to his chin in a thoughtful act, "actually you never will…"

Dean was about to reply with a smartalec comment of his own but was interrupted by Sam, "I think she's having a nightmare or something." He was pointing to Kat, whose head was going back and forth on the pillow and it was obvious that her eyes were moving rapidly around under their lids. Not to mention the fact that sometimes her breathing would become more rapid.

Dean immediately went to Kat's side and started to rub her arm in a smooth way to give her comfort since he still didn't have the heart to wake her. CJ looked on and smiled, then looked over and saw Sam eyeing him with a similar smile on his face. Dean was obvious to the whole thing as he was focused on trying to make Kat feel safe without waking her up since she did need her rest.

"There's not much we can do for the rest of the night. We'll just have to let her rest and see how she feels tomorrow. So I guess it's off to bed for all of us. It's a good thing that it's Sunday tomorrow since we get to sleep in," CJ said as he stretched with a yawn.

Sam yawned, "I agree with him there. Ugh…Sunday?! That means I have only one day to study. Figures."

Dean gave Sam a glare at how he was making a big deal about studying after what they had just went though. Sam saw the glare and looked apologetically back at his brother. Dean knew that Sam didn't mean it that way, but he also didn't like how it seemed everyone was fine with just going to bed.

"I'm gonna stay in here in case something happens," Dean stated.

"I guess there's now arguing with you," CJ said as Dean shook his head, "Well then Sammy and I will be in to check on you two in the morning. At least sit in a chair."

CJ and Sam began to walk out of the room as Dean grabbed a chair, "Goodnight Dean."

"Good night," Dean replied to both of them.

CJ stopped for a second at the door, "And Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Protection is the key my friend…," CJ added with a smirk that ended with a shoe being thrown in his direction. And of course a disgusted look on Sam's face for what he had been suggesting at the moment.

Once both CJ and Sam had gone back to bed, Dean sat in the chair never breaking his connection with Kat. He was going to be there to protect unlike he was before. This time he wasn't going to screw up. He sat in his thoughts for awhile and then he felt his eyes start to close. He didn't really want to have to fall asleep in an uncomfortable chair so instead he maneuvered himself into the bed next to Kat. Slowly and gently he put one of his arms around her shoulders as her head shifter in towards his shoulder. The gesture seemed to relax her and with that Dean let his eyes slip shut for a few moments which eventually lead to him falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dean's dreams weren't as peaceful as he had hoped. For some reason he kept reliving the night over and over again with it turning out much worse than it had in real life. In most of them he didn't even make it to Kat in time to find her body. He wasn't sure if that was better or worse than the one where he found her right as she died. Even in his dreams he kept telling himself that it wasn't real. He was eventually woken up by a voice saying "No" over and over again and then eventually a scream.

Instantly his eyes snapped open. He felt the whole bed moving and looked down to see Kat with her eyes still closed, moving much more than before. She was having a nightmare and he knew it. This time he knew that he would have to wake her. There wasn't really going to be an easy way to do that without scaring her so he tried saying her name a few times with no response. Finally he gently shook her shoulders and he saw her eyes fly open as she sat straight up in bed.

Kat had been dreaming about what she was certain would have been her death. It seemed so real all over again and then she felt someone shaking her. She had woken up just as she felt what was left of her life slipping away from her. That's when she sat up in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart. Of course she instantly regretted the fast movement to a vertical position as the whole room began to sway. She barely even noticed the hand on her back that was helping keep her upright. She leaned into the touch which felt so warm, comforting, and safe.

Dean felt more of Kat's wait on his arm. Yeah, she was definitely seeing the room spin. He knew what it was like to get up way too fast after laying down for a long period of time. Never fun. Although his arm was somewhat asleep he didn't dare move it away in fear of startling her. Once he felt almost all of her weight relying on him was when he decided to speak.

"Do you know where you are," he questioned.

Kat instantly recognized the voice, "My room. Which doesn't really explain why you're in here."

Dean couldn't help the little laugh that had escaped, "That was some way to wake up."

"You're telling me," she felt him pulling her closer to him. Usually she would protest but at this point she didn't really have the strength.

Dean figured that it would be much easier on both of them if he slowly eased them back down onto the bed. This time though he pulled Kat over closer to him so that her head was on his chest. "Room stop spinning yet?"

"If my eyes were opened I tell you," her voice was tired.

"Wanna talk about it," he figured he'd at least try.

Kat sighed, "Not really but I know I'll have to."

"It can wait," he told her. "I think you should get some more rest. Doctor's orders are for you to take it easy for a while. You scared the hell out of us."

"It's not like I meant to," she replied. "And I can't take it easy. We have to stop them before they get someone else. It will only be a matter of time." Even though she was practically back asleep she couldn't let him think that she was weak or forgetting that they still had a job to do.

"You just sleep. I'll worry about the other stuff," he knew that she wouldn't take it without an argument but it was the best that he had at the moment.

"Dean," Kat's voice sounded much younger than she really was and Dean could tell that she was trying to avoid the pull of sleep. "Thanks for…well…you know. And for staying in here. You don't have to, but it means a lot."

"Hey. That's what I'm here for. Just try to get some sleep okay? I'll be here all night. Won't move at all. Except in the morning we're gonna have to talk about what you overheard earlier," Dean said in a very soothing voice. He looked down as he waited for her response but realized that her breathing had evened out and she was peacefully sleeping. He pulled her just a tad bit closer as he absentmindedly brushed the hair off of her face. He couldn't help but think of how right this felt. At the same time he couldn't believe that they weren't killing each other. Even though he was tired, this time he refused to go to sleep in case she needed anything at all. He instead just settled for watching the color come back into her face and how young and peaceful she looked while she was sleeping.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CJ awoke to the sound of who he suspected as Sam making breakfast. It was more of the sound of pots clanging together but at least he figured he'd be getting a free breakfast out of it anyways. As much as he hated to do it, he decided to get up for the day. He sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched before grabbing a shirt and putting it on. As he made his way downstairs he decided to check in on Dean and Kat. It wasn't that he didn't trust that they were fun but he wanted to make sure. He knew that you didn't want John Winchester on your tail for something happening to his kids.

Slowly and quietly he made his way to the doorway. The door was slightly open and he peered in. He saw Dean on Kat's bed with Kat attached to his side. She was obviously still sleeping but when he brought his gaze to Dean he saw the young hunter looking directly back at him. Silently he berated himself on thinking that Dean wouldn't be in protective guard mode. CJ raised his eyebrows towards Dean who replied with an eye roll. He then saw Dean give him a nod when his eyes went back to Kat's. The simple nod meant that she was okay. Doubting that Dean would leave the post, CJ decided to go down in the kitchen in hopes of keeping Sam from burning the house down.

Dean hadn't let himself sleep the rest of the night. In fact, he wasn't quite as tired as he thought that he should be. For some reason it was very relaxing to just lay there with Kat making slight movements to get more comfortable, which for some reason involved her getting closer to him. Sharing a bed at night was Kat was something that he hadn't done in a long time. Anytime that Sammy or Kat were scared when they were little, they would come to his room and he would instantly slide the covers back for them. Sam had grown out of that phase and Kat has become a teenage girl. Although their current positions on the bed were somewhat reminiscent of those times, it was different this time. There was more emotion between the two of them.

As he was wrapped up in his thoughts, he felt Kat sigh and shift to a more comfortable position. He couldn't help but look down at her and then he couldn't' help but think of the look of surprise on CJ's face when he had noticed Dean watching him. He left a mental note to himself to pick on the hunter about losing some of his skills in his old age a bit later. It was a Sunday which was great for Dean because it meant that he didn't have to make any excuses to stay home so that he could keep an eye on Kat. It was finally starting to sink in that what had happened wasn't completely his fault but he still couldn't help but feel responsible for at least some of it.

The sound of pots clanging against each other downstairs could be heard easily upstairs, but even that didn't bother him that much. Sam was attempting to make breakfast even though he really didn't have the cooking skills. And then the thought of CJ down there attempting to help was an even scarier thought. How CJ had been able to live on his own without dying from malnutrition was something that Dean could never figure out. He supposed it was due to all the easy access fast food restaurants that could be found just about anywhere.

Dean was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he had started to run his fingers ever so lightly through Kat's hair. He wasn't even sure how long he had been doing so or how long he would have kept doing so until he felt her jerk up and look at him. Her eyes looked panicked but when her icy blue green eyes met his brilliant green ones, she seemed to relax and laid back down how she was.

"You okay," Dean's voice was rough from not using it recently.

Kat shifted so that she could gaze up at him as she spoke, "Yeah…just…the touch kinda scared me a bit there."

Dean could tell that she was somewhat ashamed and felt the need to let her feel safe again, "I thought you were out of the whole cooties phase."

Kat couldn't help the grin that came as a response to Dean's bad attempt at humor, "Thanks for that. And for everything…last night with the whole nightmare thing…"

Dean raised his left hand up to stop her, "That's what I am here for. And besides, you're bed is so much more comfortable than mine. We might need to make a trade later. But that's later. Did you sleep okay?"

"First off my bed is my bed. Steal Sam's if you really want a different one. And I slept fine after that one…thanks for staying in here with me. You really didn't have to though. I mean you look like you haven't slept at all…," Kat stopped her sentence there as she could tell by the look on his face that he had kept vigil over her all night.

"I wasn't tired. Besides I had to keep you from trying to behead me or something," He cut in before she could speak again. "You feeling up to some breakfast? I think Sammy's making it this morning."

Kat was hungry and decided that it probably would be good for her to get something in her stomach. "I think I might have to take you up on that offer even if it is Sam making it."

Kat slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. Dean was next to her and got up first just in case he would have to assist her. It was a good thing that he thought about that because right as she got up onto her feet she began to sway and didn't seem to be able to steady herself. Dean maneuvered himself behind her and put his hands on her hips to help her stand. It took awhile before he felt all of her weight leaning back into him.

"Maybe breakfast in bed would be a better idea," Dean could tell that there was no way that she would make it down the stairs without passing out and he also knew that she felt somewhat weak by that fact. He honestly wasn't surprised because he had paid close attention to the fact that she was suppose to take it easy for awhile.

"Yeah, you might be right. If it wasn't for the damn room spinning so fast there wouldn't be a problem," she tried to feel less of a wuss by making it seem like it was the room's fault. Which to her it was.

"There's nothing wrong with breakfast in bed. I bet we could even get Sammy and CJ to wait on us," Dean said as he helped her back onto the bed. He used his one arm to keep her steady sitting on the edge of the bed while his other began to stack the pillows up. After the pillows were stacked, he leaned Kat back into them. Her eyes were closed and her brow was pulled down as it was obvious that she was trying to make the vertigo go away.

"I'll go see how the progress is. Do you think you can keep anything down," he knew it wasn't the classiest question to ask but after what she went through he wanted to make sure that she could at least eat without having to be helped to the bathroom or something like that.

"I think I can manage," Kat replied with her eyes still closed and her right hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

With that Dean went down the stairs into the kitchen, not quite sure what to expect.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam had woken up earlier and decided that he would treat everyone to a great breakfast. The only problem was that he had gotten his father's cooking skills, which weren't really up to par with the rest of the world. Although to his defense, he could work a toaster. Dean had always been more of the cook in the family and Sam had even once thought of Dean perhaps becoming a chef if it hadn't been for the whole hunting supernatural beings all the time gig. But he knew that Dean was a hunter through and through and seemed to love the life.

Sam had decided on making eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast. It sounded like something that wouldn't be too hard to make. For once they actually had everything needed to make such a breakfast which was due to the fact that CJ was with them. That guy liked to eat and always kept the refrigerator full with food. Sam grabbed the pancake box and set to work on mixing the ingredients in a pan. He encounter the problem of the fact that he wasn't sure where the measuring cups would be or if they even owned any. So instead he just put what looked to be a right amount into the bowl and began to stir. Once he had the burners going he pulled out one of the pans which caused all the others to spill out of the cabinet.

"Great," he said out loud at his luck.

He poured the batter into the pan and then set to making the eggs. Once he was sure that the eggs would be fine unattended for awhile he began cooking the bacon as well. By this point he decided to flip the pancakes over. They looked a little dark to him but of course he didn't want anything to be undercooked. During this process of checking everything on the stove he put as many pieces of bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down.

The sound of all of the food sizzling caused Sam to startle when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was CJ, who took a big wiff of the food that was cooking. "You making us breakfast there Sammy?"

"No, I was just entertaining myself because the TV just doesn't do that anymore," he replied with all the smartness as his brother would.

"So what's the special occasion? You want Johnny to get you an Easy Bake Oven for Christmas this year or something?"

Sam's reply was cut off as he began to smell smoke. He looked over to see smoke billowing out of the toaster. CJ looked and saw that there was also a bunch coming from the stove as well. Instantly the two set off to remove all of the food from the stove as well as unplug the toaster. Three large pans were thrown into the sink as CJ turned the cool water onto them. Sam just stared at him as he saw even more smoke come from the sink.

"You aren't suppose to do that you know. You can ruin the pans," he said as if he was the new Betty Crocker.

CJ was about to reply when he heard the laughter of Dean who was taking in the site of the smoke filled kitchen from the doorway. " I see that you two aren't quite ready to be sent off as house wives. I guess we'll have to wait another year for the dowry price and all that stuff."

Both guys stopped what they were doing and looked over as Dean's typical smirk as he was still laughing a bit. "It would have been fine if he hadn't come down here and distracted me," Sam stated while pointing and accusatory finger at CJ.

CJ held his hands up in mock surrender, "The little runt was already burning something as I came down. So this is all on him. And it's not our fault that you're a natural house wife."

"Cute. Very cute. You're just jealous can I can land more girls with my cooking talents," Dean replied still wearing his smirk but now without laughing. "So what's for breakfast?"

"It's in the sink now. CJ decided the sink looked hungry I guess," Sam responded with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"It was either feed the sink or let the smoke detectors go off. Which would have caused much chaos."

Dean eyed the two for a while before walking over to the one cabinet and pulling out two bowl. He then grabbed a cereal box and poured it into the bowls. Lastly he retrieved the milk as well as picking up two spoons. There was really no need to grab any drinks and if they were thirsty he'd come back down for those. He felt both CJ and Sam's eyes locked on him.

"What?!"

"Didn't know you were such a big breakfast eater," CJ slyly commented.

"Kat and I are gonna eat upstairs so that we can give you two some time to trade recipes on how to burn down houses," Dean cockily replied.

"How is she," Sam questioned knowing that it couldn't be quite so bad if Dean was down there getting her breakfast.

"She's fine right now. Just a little lightheaded so I had her stay up there. Figured breakfast in bed would do the trick. Can you two handle everything else down here or should I call the fire department ahead of time so that they're on alert?"

"We'll be fine," Sam said a bit sternly as he took a bit of offence to being made fun of when he was trying to do something nice for everyone.

"She has you so whipped, dude. I hope that you at least see it," CJ said smiling and shaking his head.

Dean shook his head just as CJ was, "I don't know what you're talking about. Must be that smoke doing something to you're brain there."

With that Dean went upstairs and saw Kat in the same position as she was when he left her. "Any better?"

Instantly her eyes snapped open, "Eh…you know how it is. Just have to find a way to push it aside. So that's breakfast?" She was pointing to the bowls of cereal that Dean had in his hands.

"It's was left and salvageable after Sammy and CJ failed at playing house wife. You still want some?"

"Oh how could I refuse," she said as if it was some expensive meal that was being offered to her. "So what's this I hear about you being whipped?"

Dean handed her one of the bowls as they both began to eat. "Oh that's just jealously talking. So since you seem up to small talk, what did you hear in the hospital room? And I'm talking "enough" as an answer this time."

"What are you going to do? Beat it out of me?"

"If I have to," Dean replied with a smile on his lips. "I have other ways too." The last part was said with a raise in his eyebrows.

Kat knew that they were in for a talk about feelings and wasn't sure if she was ready to address it and was beginning to regret mentioning that she had hear their little talk back in her room. It wasn't her fault that she was too tired to open her eyes and that they were her only source of entertainment. She couldn't help but think how this was turning into a few bad days and it's as if she couldn't be spared just one simple thing. No, her and Dean were going to share their feelings and she knew that she still looked like she had been hit with a truck which made the situation even more embarrassing. She would have at least been able to shower and be wearing her clothes instead of one of Dean's sweatshirts and a pair of his sweatpants. She really hadn't even realized till now that she was in Dean's clothes. What happened to her clothes? And she certainly hoped that God was at least getting a good laugh out of this!


	20. Chapter 20

Not the happiest with this chapter but it's done and now I can move on. Midterms are approaching but I'm trying to write a bit each day. Both this one and Running Home are very close to my heart. Next chapter will have plans and a return to school. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Shea

* * *

Chapter 20

Young

Dean watched as Kat seemed to be having some internal dialogue with herself, "You know, when you look like you do, it's a lot easier to tell when you're lying." His eyebrows were raised as he eyed her and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Not like I could ever get anything past you before either," she replied dryly.

"What can I say? I'm a human lie detector," he proclaimed proudly. "Nothing ever gets past me."

Kat gave a little laugh before it caused her already pounding head to pound a little extra harder, "Sure. You just keep believing that Dean."

Dean had seen Kat wince from the pain in her head that was caused by her slight laughter which always made him smile. "You know, if you're not up to it, I can let you rest and we can talk later." He really wanted to just get this talk over with because he needed to know how much of his confession she had heard and he'd already prepared himself mentally and emotionally for this conversation. But at the same time he didn't want her to feel anymore pain than she already in and knew that she still needed rest to heal.

Kat couldn't help but smirk at Dean's constant worry and hovering, knowing full well that he would never admit that he was hovering. "No, it's best to just get it over with. And besides I have some things that I think you need to hear as well." Even though she was pretty drained she had to have this talk while Dean wanted to have it. If not they might never have the chance or willingness to continue or actually start this conversation. Plus she had to make sure that he knew that she didn't blame him at all for what had happened.

"So…," Dean began feeling a bit uncomfortable but then locking eyes with Kat, "How much did you hear or remember hearing?"

When they were much younger, they always found comfort in locking eyes when they would feel somewhat uncomfortable with the serious conversations that they would have. Although they were both nervous about what was about to be revealed, each others' eyes seemed to provide a sort of comfort for them that made them feel more confident in laying all their cards out on the table. Feelings made one vulnerable because feelings are for the most part out of one's control. Expressing your feelings to the person that they were about left one to be even more vulnerable. Something that both Kat and Dean were not used to being, it was just an unwritten rule to keep you feeling to yourself, until now apparently.

"Before I answer your question, I have a question of my own," Kat held up her hand to stop Dean before he could protest. "And no, I'm not stalling. It's just this has been bothering me ever since I noticed it."

"Okay," he said with a nod, "What's this question that can't seem to wait? Personally I just think you enjoy seeing me squirm."

"While I do certainly enjoy the great Dean Winchester squirming over a conversation," she said with a smile, "My question is, why the hell am I wearing your clothes?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the question. The look on Kat's face was hilarious and he honestly forgot that she was wearing his clothes. "Well to be honest, the dress was pretty much ruined and I figured you'd much rather have normal clothes on than the hospital gown or be naked. And I had those int eh car just in case and I mean, you looked cold so it seemed to work."

"Man, the dress was ruined? Lo's gonna kill me," Kat sighed, "But thanks. They're very warm. Much better than the other options."

"I don't think Lo will really mind," Dean stated and then added more quietly, "Besides you looked way better in it."

No matter how quietly Dean said the last bit, Kat heard him and saw his slight blush as he turned his head to look at one of the squares of the bedspread. "You really think so? So it wasn't just my imagination that your jaw dropped?"

Dean turned his head back to Kat and relocked eyes with her. He couldn't believe that she noticed that and mentioned it right now. He decided that it was best and safest to turn the conversation back on to the main question. "Anyway, what exactly do you remember hearing in the hospital room?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure how long I was awake," Kat began, "I was awake but it just seemed impossible at to move or open my eyes. Then I wasn't sure if I was even really awake but I could feel you um…you holding my hand." She paused as she turned her head away from him for a brief second before returning her gaze back to him. "And after a few minutes of everything except for the machines being quiet, I heard you and CJ talking. So I'm pretty sure I heard all of it."

Dean sighed before quietly responding, "So you…uh…heard me say…" He found it difficult to get the words out and to not turn his gaze away from her.

"That you loved me," Kat finished for him, barely speaking above a whisper.

Dean nodded, too embarrassed to respond and even if he wanted to he wasn't sure that his voice would work at this point. He still couldn't believe that they were actually talking about this. The fact that he had broken down in the hospital was due to how close he had actually come to losing her and he even found it hard to believe that he had openly expressed those feelings. They were always there, but he had tried so hard to hide them because he didn't believe she had felt anything minutely similar to what he was keeping inside. It was safer to keep them inside because it kept him from getting hurt, but seeing her laying there so motionless and vulnerable along with all the worry and guilt just caused his defenses to break down. He had no other choice but to let those feelings out at that time. Of course he didn't think that she was aware of what was going on which had helped and if that would have been the case they wouldn't have to be having this talk right now.

"Yeah," Kat replied quietly bringing Dean out of his thoughts. "Only after CJ pushed you into say it though. I mean, I know that you probably didn't mean it." She broke eye contact with him finding anyways to try to protect herself. "It was just something that was said in the moment and obviously wasn't true. Just some stupid wishful thinking on my part…" She added as quickly as possible to stop him from thinking that she wanted it to be true which would just lead to embarrassment and hurt when he would express that he didn't mean it. She really hadn't meant to add the wishful thinking part but it just seemed that her mouth was working faster than her brain.

"Damn," Dean quietly swore when he saw the hurtful look in Kat's eyes before she looked away from him. He needed to find a way to get her to understand that he meant what he had said in the hospital, even if it was hard to say out loud due to the uncharted territory that they had entered in to. "Kat…"

"It's fine Dean," Kat interrupted him, "WE know what we are to each other and with what we do we can't be anything more. I mean, hell we were raised together as part of a team. It'd be impossible for there to be more between us…we can't risk the job." Disappointment was evident in her voice no matter how hard she tired to hide it.

Dean had to think of a way to get her to stop talking and let him speak. He needed her focus on him so he could explain before she was jumping ahead and putting words in his mouth. The only way that he could think of at the moment was to grab her face and force her to look at him.

Once he regained the eye contact, he continued, "Slow down and let me explain before you go off into overly fast talking girl mode. No wonder guys find girls so confusing most of the time. It's cause half the time we can't understand you because you're impossible to keep up with!" He cracked a smile and saw a slight one on her face before he sighed again to continue. "Look, I know that neither one of us is good at this whole sharing our feelings thing, but what you heard in the hospital was and is still true. I meant all of it. And before you ask or assume, I honestly don't know when it went from friendly to um…yeah that other thing. So, if CJ was so right about me…how right was he about how you feel?"

The two of them sat looking at each other during Dean's confession. He couldn't believe that he had just opened up like that and Kat was shocked by what he had just told her. He felt about her the same way that she felt about him which seemed to just make this even harder. If they both explained that they felt the same way about each other, would it be possible for them to have a real relationship? There were so many questions running through Kat's head and Dean seemed to still be sorting through how much he opened up and waiting to find out exactly how Kat felt. Her silence was beginning to take it's toll on Dean as his shoulders shrugged and his ever telling eyes showed his vulnerability at being this open.

"I…uh…," Kat cleared her throat to try to get her voice to work. "I thought I was a burden to you. I never thought or knew," the way her voice betrayed an attempted strong front and the way her eyes expressed everything made Dean feeling like the biggest jerk for how he acted earlier.

"When I said that, I was angry and frustrated. Never really meant it and sorry for that…like I said I didn't really think that or mean that stuff," he could remember the things that they had said to each other the last few days. Knowing that both of them had been trying to hurt the other and realizing that both were very successful in reaching that goal.

"Well then, I'm sorry too because I guess we both said some pretty harsh things," Kat still couldn't believe that they were even having this conversation, let alone sharing their feelings for each other with the revelations they had made.

"It's good that we got our apologizes out there and saved ourselves from sin for the moment. At least now if we die we have less chance of going to hell. Or that's at least what I got out of Hamlet lately at school. But I think that it's your turn to share here." Dean needed to know how she felt, especially since he opened up to her and had no chance to turn back now. "I showed you mine and it's your turn to show me yours now," He said while raising his eyebrows suggestively and his signature smirk.

Kat sighed, she was really not looking forward to doing this. "This would be so much easier to do if I didn't look like this," she let out a brief laugh and Dean just nodded in an encouraging manner for her to continue. "As much as I hate to admit it, I feel the same way. I mean, it's not that I hate it because well I uh…you know…but I hate that we have to be sitting here like this. This whole sharing thing is just not us," Kat wasn't thrilled with how it came out, but she really didn't know how else to say it.

"Yeah. We've been trained for everything except how to express our feelings and all that touchy-feely stuff that we all know Sammy is going to embrace," Dean laughed as they both felt the weight lifted.

"So…uh…what do we do know that we've "bared our souls" to each other?"

"I have no idea whatsoever," Dean replied. "Usually it's a few dates and that's it. Nothing more than the superficial stuff. But this is different."

"Maybe we've had enough of a chick flick for the moment. Besides, we have other things to worry about, like killing that family," Kat explained tiredly.

Dean could see that she was getting exhausted and decided not to push it, "I'd have to agree with you on that. But after we kill those sons of bitches, then we'll see where we go from here."

"Sounds good to me," Kat responded as she sank back into the bed to lay down before closing her eyes.

Dean was glad that they had gotten everything out on the table, but was somewhat dreading that there was another chick flick looming ahead in the future. He was getting ready to get out of the bed and go find something to occupy himself with, such as coming up with a way to kill the family, when he felt Kat grab his wrist. When he looked back at her, he could see that her eyes were still closed.

"Don't go," Kat whispered, "Please."

Dean smiled and sat back down on the bed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

Downstairs, CJ and Sam were in the process of cleaning up the kitchen from the disaster that was an attempt at breakfast. They were both waiting to hear shouted voices and yelling from Kat's room and were shocked when they could barely hear anything at all. When they had finished they sat at the kitchen table with the newspaper and a magazine.

"It's really quiet for the two of them being in a room together," Sam remarked.

"Maybe she killed him," CJ replied back. "My money would be on her even like she is now."

"Even then we'd at least hear something," Sam was sounding a bit worried. "Shouldn't we check on them or something?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Hell they might be in the middle of some intense passion right now," CJ grinned wide at the look on Sam's face. "You wouldn't want to interrupt something as natural and beautiful as that Sammy."

"It's Sam," he emphasized the name. "And that is a side of Dean I never want to see and hope not to see ever. You might have given me nightmares now."

"What you need is a thicker skin there, Sammy," CJ put even more emphasis on the nickname.

"Whatever, I'm going to go work on homework," Sam got up from the table and went to go get his books.

CJ had already taken care of excuse notes to keep the kids out of school for a few days while Kat got back to being healthy. He knew there was no way of getting Dean to leave her side and he couldn't risk sending Sam to school and have something happen to him. So the best thing to do was to keep them all home. That would also give them time to come up with a plan. In a way it also gave the kids a chance to be somewhat normal without the interference of school. Even though he knew that Sam was going to get on his nerves fast about missing school, but he figured he could handle him and if not, that's what Dean was for.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	21. Chapter 21

First off, I am so sorry for the long wait. I honestly did not realize that it's been over a month. Luckyily, many late nights add to some good muse time and some focus time to write. This chapter is finally leading up to the next, which is the big showdown. That is quite exciting and I'm looking forward to that. So sorry for all the talking and not so much action. I'm not very pleased with this chapter but the next should be much better. For those that read the other Kat stories...I'm happy to say that I will continue those as I now know how I want that series to end. That way I'll have more time to focus on Ridley C James' Brotherhood AU where the Kat character has a different background and different purpose. Anyway, thanks to those who are all reading this still. Means a lot and enjoy!

Shea

* * *

Chapter 21

Young

The week that was to be full of resting and relaxation was only peaceful until Wednesday. At the start of Monday, Sam was already starting to get on CJ's nerves over the fact that he was missing school. The young Winchester was over exaggerating a great deal and had quite the flare for the dramatics in CJ's opinion. CJ had already taken care of calling the school to inform them that Dean, Kat, and Sam would all be missing the week due to some illness that Nicki had told him to use and signed a form for him to get to the school when the kids went back. By Tuesday, CJ was forced to call the school again and make arrangements to pick up the assignments that the three were missing. Of course Dean was irritated at the fact that he would now be expected to do the homework, but Sam was quite content on being able to stay up to date with his work. Then of course it also kept Sam busy and from making CJ want to grab one of the guns and use it on the kid or himself.

Although CJ had been counting on Dean to take care of keeping Sam busy, that was a very short lived fantasy. The change was quite noticeable in both Kat and Dean in how they were acting with each other. Dean refused to leave her side except for the smallest things and was constantly making sure that she was okay. Kat of course was grateful at first, but enough was enough. She was getting back to herself very quickly and the constant mother henning of Dean was wearing on her nerves to the point where she looked ready to kill him.

Dean was still worried about Kat and felt best to just not let her out of his sight. Even though he was slowly beginning to realize that what happened wasn't his fault, it didn't make him feel any less worried about her. He was happy to see her getting back to herself and getting all of her strength back. Now that they both knew how the other felt it made it more difficult to not be like a normal teenage couple that cared about each other and may even love each other. But at the same time, they had bigger things to worry about and dating or even doing anything physically intimate would be a very tough thing to do while in a house with John Winchester when he would return. So at the current moment they would act as they always did and work on taking care of the job.

CJ had been thinking for a while when the best time to attack the family would be and it seemed as though a week would be enough time to prepare for the job. Taking out a family of vampires was going to be far from easy and even harder since they seemed to be a little bit more adapt for their kind. It seemed as though beheading was going to be the way to go about it, but arrows would slow the things down for a bit. He also realized that he'd have no other choice but to bring Sam along because it was safer than leaving him at home alone. Plus CJ would be leaving early Thursday to go and help his father on a hunt so having Sam along for extra help would help to finish up the current situation a little bit quicker.

It was Sunday night when they all met to discuss the plan on what they were going to do on Wednesday and to talk about what was going to happen Monday at school and how they should act. There wasn't as much worry about Sam since he was at a different school, but now more than ever they would all have to watch out for each other.

"So this is what a family meeting would be like," Dean announced as they were all sitting around the kitchen table.

"Yeah, sorry I left my Candy Land at home so it looks like we'll just have to entertain ourselves with boring hunting thing," CJ replied sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes at the exchange, "We're going back tomorrow…right?"

"You are such a geek, Sammy," Dean said reaching over to tussle Sam's hair.

"It's Sam. It's not that hard to say…I have faith that you can say it. Come on Dean, I know you can. Repeat after me S-A-M. That spells Sam and that is my name not Sammy," Sam answered his brother with a glare or annoyance.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother, "You really should go out for the cheering squad next year, SAMMY."

"Oh, but that would ruin your plan and bet with the guys," Sam replied with a hard expression on his face.

Dean's smile on his face immediately disappeared as he glared at Sam and Kat raised an eyebrow as she asked, "And what exactly would this bet be?"

Dean went to lunge across the table in an attempt to stop Sam, but Sam replied before Dean had the chance, "Just to get with the whole squad."

Once the words were out of Sam's mouth, Dean leaned back in the chair and stole a glace at Kat's curious face and he knew she was waiting for an explanation, "What? It's not like I was going to go through with it." He added his best innocent look.

"Yeah right," Sam said while laughing. "You're half way there. If not more by this point."

That was all that was needed for Dean to completely lunge across the table and attempt to grab Sam. Luckily for the youngest Winchester, he anticipate what his brother would do and got off his seat and ran to the other side of the table. The two Winchester were chasing each other with the youngest trying not to laugh and the eldest being angry that his brother had shared that information with the others, all while Kat and CJ rolled their eyes at the table and watched the exchange.

"Hate to interrupt with this killing evil stuff," CJ began as Dean had finally caught up with Sam and the two were wrestling, "but I think we have more pressing issues at the moment to worry about."

Both of the boys stopped and looked at CJ and Kat who were both looking at them slightly amused and slightly annoyed at the same time if that was even possible. Dean was on top of Sam pinning him down and quickly got to his feet as he extended his hand to his little brother.

As Sam was reaching for Dean's hand, Dean confidently said, "Good thing, cause we all know that little Sammy here needed saving."

Sam took advantage of his brother's boasting and pulled Dean hard onto the ground as he got up and made his way back to his seat at the table, "Yeah. Sure Dean. And it's Sam."

"I had my money on Sam all the way," Kat said playfully as Dean tried to brush off his embarrassment and joined the rest at the table.

Dean took his seat next to Kat again and reached his hand under the table to hold her hand. As he grabbed her hand he felt her dig her fingernails into his hand and he quickly pulled away. Surprised, he looked up at her and caught one of her glares that usually meant death. Yeah, figures, Dean thought to himself, we're not even really dating and already I'm in the dog house. He would never understand what girls had against a little fun and it's not like they were anything yet since they both decided that it would wait. Women could be so confusing.

CJ rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that came to his face from the look on Dean's face when he realized the glare he was getting from Kat, "Anyway. Tomorrow you guys are going back and if we're lucky, the bloodsuckers will still be in school."

"And why exactly would that be considered lucky," Kat asked trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Well," CJ began trying to figure out the best way to approach it since he could tell that Kat was uneasy about them considered what had happened to her, "if they aren't in school that means that they moved on. If they moved towns then we'll have no way of finding them and they'll be back to feeding without hunters on them."

"Then why don't we go after them right now," Dean questioned.

CJ sighed knowing that Dean wanted to go and do the hunt for what they had done, "Because, it's better to go in with a level head and with healthy hunters rather than a pissed off over protective big brother type."

Sam could see Dean's sharp gaze on CJ and decided to add, "Plus this way they won't be expecting it quite as much. I mean, think about it Dean, if we would have went in there right away they would have been more than ready."

"Kid's got a point there, Herc," Caleb replied with a glance to Dean and slight head tilt.

Dean was really wishing that this hunt would have been done and over with before it even began. He hated every single aspect about it so far. Those things deserved to die and the sooner the better. Not to mention the fact that he could see how rattled Kat was even if she was trying to hide it. It's not like he could blame her though because that call was even too close for him to feel comfortable with. Part of him understood what CJ and Sammy were saying, but by this point there was no way he would have a level head with this hunt. This had turned personal the minute they decided to mess with his family.

While Sam may not have been the most eager for the hunting life style, he understood where Dean was coming from. These were the times when Sam really realized how lucky he was to have Dean, even if he would get annoying at times. Most younger brothers had their older brothers to take care of bullies while he had one that took care of bullies as well as all the things that went bump in the night. It was definitely a good thing that CJ was there to keep things under control because Sam surely would have lost his brother had Dean been on his own and went in search of the things immediately in search of revenge. Those things would not last long with the mood that Dean was in. Sam knew to stay out of the way when dealing with a very pissed off older brother. And the fact that those things had chosen to come after them, that was the biggest mistake that they could have made.

To let the point sink in, CJ waited a few moments before continuing, "Now, tomorrow you guys are gonna have to act normal for the most part but be carefully and no going off on your own with no one around. Try not to give anything away that this is all going down Wednesday. I'm going to have to be heading off on Thursday to help my dad with a hunt but Johnny should be home no later than Saturday." He paused and then looked at Kat and Dean, "you two have a class with Cross don't you?"

Dean looked over at Kat and couldn't tell that she was trying to keep her nerves under control so he knew that she was trying to stay quiet, "yeah."

"Okay," CJ was really hoping that the answer would have been different. "Just no going at him right there because we need to keep this as low key as possible and a school fight would not help."

"So then we're going Wednesday night? What's the plan there," Sam questioned.

"Jeez, you just can't wait," CJ looked over at Sam but then smiled, "The plan is to kick some evil ass and to not get hurt." He smirked when he looked at the three at the table.

Sam rolled his eyes at CJ's response, "And how long did it take you to come up with that one? Dean could probably even come up with a more detailed one."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," CJ tried not to laugh at the annoyed look on Sam's face and the amused one on Dean's, "ever so patient, aren't we? From what I gather there's about four of them. So that means that you'll be with me, Sam and we'll take care of the adults while Dean and Kat work on the other two. Figured that we'd get the surprise on the parents since they should be the stronger pair while Romeo and Juliet here take care of well their ex Juliet and ex Romeo."

"That was by far the worst reference I've ever heard," Sam huffed. "Romeo and Juliet killed themselves. Do you ever read?"

"Shut up, kid," CJ said a bit annoyed. "I think it's about time that you kids head up to get some sleep before tomorrow."

The three of them nodded and headed up to their rooms. Dean made sure that Kat stayed with him and Sam in their room for safety reasons and reassurance. He knew that she was physically practically healed, but from how quiet she was during the planning, she was definitely still trying to get over everything in her mind. Sam slept in his bed while Kat stayed in Dean's. It made Dean think back to those times when they were so much younger. Back when things seemed so much easier. Once this hunt was over with he really hoped that Kat would be able to get back to herself.

Throughout the whole discussion, Kat felt uneasy. She felt weak, but knew that she couldn't let it show. Emotions were not supposed to get in the way of the job and that's what this was. Or at least she kept telling herself that it was just another job. As much as she hated to admit it, she was scared though. That was the closest that she had ever come to actually dying and it was a very scary and real thing now. Not to mention the fact that she had been dating a vampire and let her feelings get in the way of her senses. She wanted revenge, but at the same time, the fear with in her was winning at the moment. It was a good thing that Dean didn't push it and insisted on her staying in his and Sam's room because she was still having nightmares. Of course she had learned not to scream out and it helped having Dean there. There was something about him that just brought such comfort to her. School was not going to be easy at all the next day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CJ made sure that they all knew what they were doing before they left to return to school. The ride in the car was silent, with each passenger in their own thoughts and trying to mentally prepare themselves. Once they arrived, Sam went off to his school as Dean watched closely before he and Kat then made their ways into the school. Instead of the usually ritual of hanging out with his group, he ignored his friends and walked with Kat to her homeroom and then went to his. It would be impossible to stay together throughout the day, but whenever they could they would try to find each other for that extra comfort.

It was on her way to one of her classes that Kat was stopped in the hall by Cross and Kim. Coming face to face with both of them sent a chill down Kat's spine and she wanted nothing more than to run and find Dean right away. But there was something inside of her, the hunter, that forced her to stand her ground and put on a front. They were standing in front of her smiling as if nothing had happened. When she tried to walk by they stepped to the side to keep her path blocked.

"Oh Kat," Cross said very smoothly, "I thought that you would be happy to see your boyfriend after being sick for so long."

"We were so worried about you," Kim said with a tone of caring although anyone who knew would know what an act it all was.

"Why don't you just leave me the hell alone," Kat said quietly.

Cross was beyond furious when he saw Kat and that she was alive but then he realized just how much more fun it would be to toy with her, "Sweetheart, you don't mean that."

He moved to put his hand on her arm, but she quickly back away, "You're not supposed to be alive right now. But you are so very sweet that I wouldn't mind a second taste," Kim said.

Kat was barely able to keep her voice from shaking and hated the way that they were getting to her, "Obviously you didn't do a good enough job."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling that Dean Winchester had something to do with this," Cross was leaning closer to Kat. "Looks like your night in shining armor saved the day. Too bad he's not here now."

"I don't need Dean to protect me," Kat tried to sound much stronger than she felt all the while wondering where Dean was at the moment.

Cross let his head go as close to Kat's neck as possible and smelled her neck as he gave a satisfying sigh, "I can smell your blood you know. And I can still taste it in my mouth. The way you so easily fell into our plan made the reward even sweeter." He pulled back and stared into her eyes.

Having Cross that close to her neck again made something snap inside of Kat. She remembered the way it felt as they drank her blood and the fear she felt in that moment was worse than anything she ever felt. But remembering that and seeing the way in which they were taunting her made her switch fully into hunter mode. The fear was gone or at least channeled into the hatred that she had toward the two in front of her as well as the rest of their family. She couldn't be weak like that, it just wasn't how she was meant. All her life things had always been faced head on and this was definitely how she needed to be at this moment. Her gaze turned much stronger and confident as she stared into Cross's eyes.

"You are NEVER touching me again," her voice had a venomous quality to it.

"Oh a backbone. I like that in a girl," Cross responded without backing down.

Kim smiled, "I don't think you realize this, but you're out numbered right now."

Kat gave a small laugh but her eyes didn't change, "I can't believe you ever thought you even had a chance with Dean. He doesn't go for things as low as you. And you, Cross. I'm a teenage girl and you played that to your advantage. But I can tell you this, you will not be able to take advantage of me again. Now if you don't mind I would like to get to class."

Cross and Kim kept their stances when Kim spoke, "I never had any intention of stealing your lover boy away from you. Believe me, my standards are much higher than that. He was just a bit of fun and an attempt to get him out of the picture."

"What we had Kat was much more than just you being a teenager," Cross was still not moving and held Kat's gaze, "You felt something and I know you still do. Don't try to hide it. It didn't hurt too much the first time so it shouldn't be so bad this time."

Kat was really getting fed up with this, "I said, please move so that I can get to class."

Kat went to push past them when Cross grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He was not going to let her get away feeling as though she had won a battle. Kat for her part tried to pull her arm back which only resulted in Cross tightening his grip. Kim was smiling at the two and licking her lips as a way to try and intimidate her. Cross brought his lips to Kat's neck as she yet again tried to pull away only to have Kim also hold her there.

Dean had turned the corner in hopes of catching Kat at her locker when he heard her as someone to move. He looked up and saw Cross and Kim holding Kat close to Cross and that things lips on her neck. Panic was the first thing that came to Dean's mind but that quickly dissolved in hunter instinct. There was no way he was going to let something like this happen to her. He could see her trying to pull away from the two holding her with little success.

"I believe she asked you to move," Dean loudly said as he moved over to the three and ripped both Kim and Cross's hands off of Kat. "And PDA is so not needed in school, dude."

Kat was grateful that Dean had finally gotten to her. The strength that the two had made it impossible for Kat to get away because as much as she hated to admit it, she was still a bit weak from the ordeal. Dean looked furious which was a good thing for Kat since he was on her side. She instantly went to Dean's side as he stepped in front of her into a protective mode. Cross and Kim looked quite pissed as they backed away and began to walk down the hallway.

"You can't protect her forever Winchester," Cross said over his shoulder, "It's only a matter of time before you're not there and we get her again."

"You'll be dead way before you ever put a hand on her again," Dean replied with an angry tone and then turned his attention to Kat who looked a lot stronger than she had the past few days, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kat sighed. "I just want those things dead. The sooner the better."

"No argument there. Only a few more days."

"I can't wait."

"You seem to be back to your old self," Dean said with a smirk as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What can I say? He just brings the best out in me," Kat replied sarcastically, "And Dean?"

"Yeah," he answered as they were walking down the hall.

"Remove the arm," Kat smiled at him as she saw him start to lower his arm, "and it better not be anywhere towards my butt."

Dean smirked at her as he brought his arm to his side, "Thought never crossed my mind."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of Monday as well as Tuesday and Wednesday went without many problems at all. The three stuck to CJ's plan and when they were at home they continued to be on their toes and prepare themselves for Wednesday. CJ was glad when he saw that the old Kat was back. He knew the fear wouldn't last too long, especially since he knew that she would get pissed off sooner or later and that was the switch that she would need. What surprised him was that Sam seemed to be quite into this hunt. He figured it was the whole messing with his family type of deal. The kid was smart and made a good hunter, it was just that most of the time his heart wasn't in it. This was not one of the times that would be questioned though as it was obvious that he was all in this one. CJ still worried about Dean though. As levelheaded as the kid seemed, he knew the rage that was inside of him. To Dean, family was everything and anyone or anything that messed with those close to him would be on the wrong side of a very dangerous Dean Winchester. It wasn't long before Wednesday came around and they were in the kitchen going over their plans one last time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
